The Dawn of Ghidorah
by Ford1114
Summary: Non-canon. A crossover story of when the Rajita lord's return is coming, our heroes team up to find the scattering pieces, while the villains have plan on reviving the monster for their nefarious purposes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any fictional characters except OCs, everything related belong to their respectful owners.

I figure I want to write a story in summer vacation. Let's talk about Kaiser Ghidorah. An OC villain from YuYuGiDigiMoon's Invasion of the Rajita, which is an expy of the name taken from that kaiju from Godzilla Final Wars. Well he's dead, but I wonder if I will make him return?

Before I go on, this story is NON-CANON, something I'm doing for fun with crossover ideas getting together.

Any who, enjoy!

xxxxx

Deep within outer space is quiet. Too quiet. It has been years since the first Rajita invasion and Kaiser Ghidorah's defeat at the hands of Yami Houou. That will not last.

Even in defeat, Ghidorah's soul is nowhere nor heard in the afterlife. The flames of the Houou might have trapped it to a state of limbo. In fact, a slight burst of sudden energy appears and a voice booms.

"_**They think they can defeat me? ME, the would-be ruler of the universe? I will not be. My powers will be split across the dimensions, and the petty fools will make a scavenger hunt to find them."**_

Afterwards, the energy is on fire, similar to the Yami Houou's, and is split in scattering to four places.

"_**My return will commence!"**_ the voice said before fading in black.

xxxxx

**(Haruka Kanata – Unlimits)**

xxxxx

_**The Dawn of Ghidorah**_

_**Act I**_

xxxxx

**(Digimon Adventure PSP – Map Theme 1)**

It has been peaceful times. In an unfortunate event, the various dimensions somehow fuse into one. Now the world has cross characters interact with one another. Much have gotten their acquaintances. Alliances of both good and evil are formed.

Blackfire is seen robbing jewelry, but she encounters the _Kuiper Belt Senshi_: Sedna, Varuna, Orcus, Quaoar, Eris, and Ixion. Despite her attempts to defend, the combine strength of the Kuipers overwhelms the Tameranian. Blackfire is then sent to jail, while the new Sailor Senshis are praise for stopping the robbery.

Yes, everything seems normal to say the least.

At a sunny beach, a group of defenders take the summer off. Those are Tai & Agumon, Takato & Guilmon, Rika & Renamon, Henry & Terriermon, Himura & Inumon, Kotori Ayami & Seadramon, and Phillipe Sagara. The leader of the Kai Digidestined, which is Tai, is bringing along his friends of YYGDM-01 for sight seeing.

"Ah. It's good to have some relaxation." Smiled Himura.

"Yeah! I'm poop of kicking random baddies in our schedule." Said Inumon to his partner.

Henry & Terriermon, and Phillipe are playing in the sand. Rika & Renamon are sunbathing. Kotori is riding Seadramon in an underwater adventure, going to the surface up and down.

"Woohoo!" said Kotori. "Its so good to be alive again!"

"I'm happy that you like it, Kotori." Said the former Dark Master.

Meanwhile, Tai is talking to Takato.

"From this day forward, your going to be my personal protégé." Amicably said Taichi.

"Really!? That's so cool!" said Takato with a big smile. "When do I get to learn all these Ascendant stuff?"

"Well it's not like learning to be an Ascendant to say the least." Chuckled Tai. "I'm helping you increase your power by doing kinds of fighting experiences."

"It will be a great start for you!" said Agumon.

Takato smiled, "I'm so glad to accept your offer, Tai!"

**(Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red/Blue – Gardevoir)**

Just then, Tai notices a presence. He turns to see two people, make that one boy and a humanoid pokemon. The boy is Thai that wears glasses, a white grayish shirt with yellow green and purple thin stripes, and blue jeans. The amorphous pokemon is a Gardevoir, but this one is slightly taller than the typical species that's close to the boy's height.

"Who are you two?" questioned Tai.

"We're here for assistance." Greeted the boy. "My name is Ford, and this is my girlfriend, Gardevoir."

"That thing is your girlfriend?" said Guilmon in curiosity.

"Never mind what my buddy said." Takato sweatdrop.

"Do not worry." Gardevoir directly speaks to Takato & Guilmon, which again, she is different unlike most typically speak telepathically. "I am fine the way I am."

"But anywho, about the assistance thing." Said Tai.

Ford answered, "You see, we're gathering heroes for a special mission, in whom we're going to our headquarters."

"Really?" asked Tai.

"Yeah. You'll see." Said Ford. "Tell the others about it."

Tai and Takato do so afterwards; most of their friends have mixed to positive response about it.

"Wow. Another adventure." Said Phillipe sarcastically.

"Tell me about it." Respond Himura to his close friend.

Tai talks to Ford, "I could use the Instant Movement if you want to."

"No need." Said Ford. "Gardevoir can teleport all of us."

And with that, Gardevoir uses her powers to teleport the group to another location.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

The heroes are teleported to a celestial-like palace that looks similar to the Hall of Justice.

"Whoa." Surprised Henry. "This place is huge just like the Justice League!"

As the Kai and YYGDM heroes look around, a voice of a girl called out.

"Hello! I'm glad we have new friends!"

The Kai/YYGDM heroes, and Ford & Gardevoir see a preteen girl running to meet them. She has pink hair with rose bows, a dark pink collar bow, a white dress decorated with pink along with pink bows, white socks, and rose shoes.

"Well you finally showed up, Madoka Kaname." Said Ford in a positive attitude.

"So that's your leader, huh?" said Tai.

"Yep!" said Madoka. "That's my name!"

"But she's just a little girl." Questioned Himura.

"Hey, remember to not judge a book by its cover!" said Rika.

"Yes, she does have magical powers." Said Renamon.

"We're here, now what?" questioned Takato.

Ford then responds, "To the conference room."

The heroes went to that special room for a special meeting. There are three other people who are close protectors to Madoka attending as well. One is a female soldier with a valkyrie armor and pink hair named Lightning. Another is a bearded man with a black hat, jacket, white shirt, red tie, and blue jeans named the Nostalgia Critic. Last is a nerdy man with a white button shirt with pens who calls himself the Angry Video Game Nerd.

"Wow. Those are our new recruits?" asked the Critic. "They look much like something from anime fanfiction!"

"Hey! You better watch your mouth!" offended Himura before Phillipe restrain him.

"Dude chill!"

Rika nodded in disbelief. "When do these two ever learn..?"

Lightning ask Madoka, "Now that we're here. You can tell them the news."

**(Iron Man 3 – Stark)**

The magical girl begins to announce, "We have gather here today for something bad."

Tai and the YYGDM heroes listen to her words.

"An evil force is threatening our world, and has split itself to four parts in awaiting his arrival. That name…is Kaiser Ghidorah."

As soon as Madoka said that, the YuYuGiDigiMoon heroes are completely astounded by the villain's name.

"You mean-!? That monster who unleash the Rajita invasion!?" shouted Rika.

"And got himself killed by the Yami Houou!?" said Takato in surprise.

"I am afraid so." Answered Madoka.

"Seriously, that asshole fucking rips off King Ghidorah." Said the Nerd. "It's been a while since I watch Godzilla movies and played those lousy old games. Hell they are going to do a Godzilla reboot next year."

"I've heard about Kaiser Ghidorah of you guys told me." Said Tai to the YYGDM folks. "He sounds just as bad as Virus."

"Yeah. This guy nearly dominated all of us." Said Takato. "It took Sailor Mars of all people, with her dark side, to finish him off."

"But not before we once fought Yami Houou after that." Added Guilmon.

"I remember.." said Takato sadly, as he does not want to talk about the full details.

"So how can we stop him?" questioned Tai to his new acquaintances.

"Well.." said Lightning. "We can assign four groups to receive the pieces. Madoka has talked to Sailor Cosmos in using the Silver Crystal, in which we can destroy those parts, ending Ghidorah's existence for good."

"Let's say we are somewhat a new generation to Cosmos' YuYuGiDigiMoon forces." Gardevoir added out.

"And we have more friends to help us!" cheered Madoka.

**(Final Fantasy 6 – Locke)**

As soon as the girl said that, Madoka showed Tai and the YYGDM gang the rest of the recruiting heroes: Teen Titans, Teen Titans Go!, Wreck it Ralph and Vanellope, Optimus Prime (Transformers Prime), Terra (Final Fantasy 6), Locke (Final Fantasy 6), Celes (Final Fantasy 6), Zidane (Final Fantasy 9), and Shotaro & Phillip (Kamen Rider W).

"No way.." Takato muttered.

"Indeed." Suzaku said in Takato's mind.

"Well it's not a 'huge' group of heroes we have in mind." Said Inumon. "But that will do."

Go!Robin humorously said, "Where do we start kicking butt!?" Robin looks and nods at his chibi counterpart with disbelief.

"It is an honor to meet you, comrades." Said the Autobot leader.

"Looks like everyone is been invited." Smiled Locke.

Afterwards, Ford then speaks out.

"We can start assigning the groups now."

He looks at Henry & Terriermon, Optimus Prime, Wreck it Ralph, and Vanellope. "You guys are going for the northern piece."

"Awesome!" squeal Vanellope. "We're going on another adventure, stinkbrain!"

"You sure are excited for things." Replied Ralph.

Ford then turn towards Himura & Inumon, Phillipe Sagara, and Shotaro & Phillip. "Your going to get the western piece."

"Heh. Ready to team up again, partner." Shotaro said to Phillip.

"I'm ready as always." Replied Phillip.

Himura said to Phillipe. "That's one coincidence we had for our friendship."

"Whatever you say." Said Phillipe Sagara.

Then he looks at Rika & Renamon, Celes, Zidane, and Kotori Ayami & Seadramon. "Your getting the eastern piece."

"Talk about girl power." Said Celes.

Zidane then flirts, "Oh yeah, I have all the ladies."

The ladies glared at the monkey tailed thief, in which he sweatdrops. Seadramon just simply ignores the charade.

Lastly, Ford turns to Tai & Agumon, Takato & Guilmon, Terra, Locke, Teen Titans, Teen Titans Go! "And finally, you dudes are going to get the southern piece."

"Sweet!" said Tai.

"Really?" Go!Raven said. Raven looks at her chibi counterpart.

"Looks like we'll be teaming up in getting to know you counterparts more." Robin said to the Go! versions.

"It will be most delighted to talk one another." Starfire said to Go!Starfire while the latter giggles in response.

"Sounds like you look shiny." Said Go!Cyborg to Cyborg.

"Yeah, but you look more blocky to me." Cyborg sarcastically joked.

"Dude! You look tall!" Go!Beastboy cried out to Beastboy.

"Haha." Beastboy replied. "And your attitude is like mines."

Ford & Gardevoir, Madoka, Lightning, The Critic, and The Nerd watch their heroes ready to go.

"It's been settled." Said Ford.

"This will be a special mission to all, but hazardous so stay put." Said Lightning.

"Make sure you kick some ass!" the Critic cried out. "Oh and you all look ridiculous!"

"Be careful and stay safe!" said Madoka.

**(End Theme)**

"So, you ready my protégé?" Tai smiled to Takato.

"I'm totally am!" the Tamer happily responded.

xxxxx

The Legion of Doom, a group consists of the most infamous villains. Their headquarters is a huge dome at a swamp, as they are plotting their next move.

Burizalor, a knockoff of Frieza and enemy of the Ascendants, is drinking wine and talks to his cohorts: Virus, a knockoff of Cell. Slade, arch nemesis of the Teen Titans. The Brain, leader of The Brotherhood of Evil. And of course Megatron (Transformers Prime), leader of the Decepticons.

"I prefer working independently, but teaming up seems to reduce my boredom." Said Slade.

"Yes yes, but we have never heard of such power from Kaiser Ghidorah." Said Burizalor. "Once we get all four parts, I will have my revenge at Taichi and his band of fools."

"It would be a matter of time before we can control him for world conquest." Added Megatron.

"That too." Agreed Burizalor before laughing. "Let us have our forces split like our oppositions do."

xxxxx

**(Kingdom Hearts 2 – Organization XIII)**

In another dimension, an infamous duo is watching the recent events. They are the ones that instigate the seven-day Dawn of Chaos. The names are Sailor Charon and The Prophet, leaders of Paradias.

Sailor Charon evilly chuckled, "A glorious idea in reviving Kaiser Ghidorah. This shall be good."

"_**Indeed, my love."**_ Said The Prophet. _**"His coming will bring more chaos throughout the universe."**_

Just then, a long, demonic cobra digimon slithers to meet his commanders. His name is KingBasiliskmon, longtime enemy of Himura Tsubasa.

Then an armored horned knight named Garland appear as well. Apparently, he feel that Sailor Charon is more chaotic than Chaos of the Dissidia verse.

"Yes.." KingBasiliskmon hissed. "Although I'm the only 'old member', I can still put to use of your..aggendda."

"It appears we are all set." Said Garland.

"Along the fact we have new allies." Replied Charon as she showed Prophet, Garland, and King Basiliskmon silhouette figures of these said allies.

A demon hellhound with sextuple legs, a shadowy black panther, a demented race car driver, a tall red skin demon with long white hair and horns, a long haired legendary ninja, a fiendish magical jester, a long haired young man with girlish clothing, a green multi-headed dragon, a multi-armed woman with a snake's body below the waist, a blue squid fiend, an earthly undead lord, and a group of woodland animals.

"It begins _now_." Sailor Charon giggled like a girl trapped in an adult's body.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

**(Utada Hikaru – COLORS)**

xxxxx

First chapter done, it's just another crossover quest and so.

Tai (Digimon Fusion Kai) and Takato (YuYuGiDigiMoon) here is that the former will see the later as a new protégé like the original D-Fusion stories (the actual stories don't have that kind of relationship, even though they are friends).

I have some fun fleshing out Himura and Phillipe's friendship, and the Teen Titans and their Go! counterparts interact.

For YuYuGiDigiMoon reference; I can see that Ford (which is my OC Avatar) & Gardevoir are like the Ryo & Cyberdramon, the Critic & Nerd are like Omegamon & Imperialdramon, Lightning might be like Buster Blader, and Madoka to Sailor Cosmos.

Now another adventure waits of three groups: Good, Evil, and _Chaotic_ Evil; set out to find the four pieces. Desire to destroy them, or reviving the Rajita warlord.

Might take some time to have more chaps due to my other summer plans.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the coincidence that you're reminded of the Valmarmon hunt, Kanius. You know, the merging universes thing reminds me of back in Invasion of Rajita, that Kaiba's project merged the Digital World and the Virtual World, for Digimon and Duel Monsters to co-exist.

I also feel that Ford & Gardevoir remind me of Tarble and his wife from that Yo Son Goku Returns! Special. In fact, these types of non-canon stories, especially my _Across Fantasmic!_, remind me of Dragonball Heroes at times.

This chapter and the next three happen simultaneously. Let's get started.

xxxxx

**(Haruka Kanata – Unlimits)**

xxxxx

_**The Dawn of Ghidorah**_

_**Act II**_

xxxxx

_**Forest Mountains**_

**(Pokepark 2 Wonders Beyond – Wish Park (Cake Zone) )**

Henry & Terriermon, Optimus Prime, Wreck it Ralph, and Vanellope are searching around the area to find the Ghidorah piece. It has been 20 minutes now.

Optimus scans the area, "According to my radar, the piece is getting close."

"Thank you!" cried out Terriermon. "I'm starting to get tired here!"

"Don't worry, I'm having lots of energy walking!" happily said Vanellope.

Suddenly, they hear a loud bellow, that they saw the source of it. A huge tortoise with a long snake attach, that trembles the place, stomping trees in its path. Its size is like a small building.

"Look at the size of that thing." Ralph said.

"Is that what I think it is?" Henry said.

Genbu speaks to Henry's mind, "Yes. That is our possession. Speaking of which, the four pieces that are referred are reminded once again of the Saint Beast."

"Hey your right, Genbu!" Henry replied. "It's a connection since we first fought the Rajita."

Vanellope noticed Henry talking to himself, "Hey, are you alright?"

Henry then talks to the glitch girl, "I'm okay, just talking to a special partner of mine."

"Who's that besides that bunny of yours?"

Henry showed Vanellope the Beast card of Genbu, "That, is me and the other three Tamers got these in an Anime Quiz Contest years ago. Those cards are based on the Chinese dragon, phoenix, turtle, and tiger."

Vanellope watch in curiosity.

"With our respective cards, we form a contract in gaining Beast powers. Sometime later in Dawn of Chaos, we also combine our digimon to become Beast BioMergers in turning the tide."

"That sounds cool!" the glitch girl said.

Terriermon then speaks out as the heroes focus back to the walking turtle, "So, we ready to catch that thing?"

**(End Theme)**

"I'm afraid not!"

A voice alarms the heroes. They turn to see Megatron alongside three villains: Starscream, second in command of the Decepticons. Madame Rouge, the only female of the Brotherhood of Evil. ChiGenbumon, one of Madoudramon's commanders and evil counterpart to Henbu.

"Megatron!" Optimus cried out.

Henry is shock to see ChiGenbumon, "Is that what I think he is?"

Starscream speak up, "Our master here is getting that Ghidorah piece, and you organics are in our way!"

"Who yah calling organic!" Vanellope yelled as the glitch shows reaction on her body.

"Yeah!" added Ralph. "I come from a video game world in here to smash you!"

"Spare me the talk, and let's battle!" said Megatron.

"Looks like we have no choice." Henry reacts that he transforms to Henbu, armed with his turtle green shield. ChiGenbumon smirks at the response.

"_**Terriermon! Chou Shinka!"**_

He then warp digivolves into MegaGargomon. _**"MegaGargomon!"**_

"This should be interesting." Said Megatron as he unleashes his sword. "A bunny transforms into an armored mecha. RAAR!"

**(Transformers Prime – Prime)**

With a battle cry, Megatron charges at MegaGargomon. The gargantuan green cyberdog fires missiles, but the Decepticon leader dodges. Then Optimus Prime defends MegaGargomon and blocks Megatron with his blades.

"Another fight, Optimus!"

"I won't let you get the piece, Megatron!"

Before MegaGargomon attempts to help Optimus, Starscream flies around and hassles the digimon in his jet mode.

"Hahahahaha!" taunted the Seeker. "What's the matter? Care to sink me to the ground?"

"Grr!" MegaGargomon angrily muttered and fires at Starscream, but the Decepticon keeps dodging.

Henbu is seen battling ChiGenbumon. Ralph and Vanellope are facing Madame Rouge. Ralph tries to hit Rouge, but she evades the brute's fists.

"I can't hit her!" Ralph cried out.

Madame Rouge taunted with a French tone, "Don't think your little brain can match my abilities." The villainess keeps evading like an acrobat.

"Not if I can help it!" Vanellope shout as she uses her glitch abilities to distract Rouge.

"Wha-?" confused Madame Rouge as Vanellope does a Double Team, making afterimage copies. "Hold still! Which is the real you, little girl?"

Rouge hits Vanellope, but she's hitting one of the afterimages.

"Now Ralph!"

Madame Rouge gasp as Wreck-it Ralph punches her hard to the ground unconscious.

"That, your staying down!" said Ralph to the beaten Rouge.

As the battle wages on, a portal then opens that caught both sides attention, revealing two villains. One is a demented race car driver wearing all white with a red T, gray skin, and yellow teeth/eyes. The infamous Turbo is his name, once control Sugar Rush as King Candy till Ralph's arrival. The other is an earthly undead lord named, Lich, one of the Four Fiends of Chaos (Final Fantasy).

"Care to join the party?" Turbo cried out with a fiendish smile.

"NO WAY!" Ralph yelled in seeing Turbo alive and well. Vanellope gasp at the sight of the grotesque look of Turbo.

"Oh I'm not actually the real me." Turbo snickered as he flips back and forth of King Candy's disguise. "I'm an aspect created by Paradais as a new member in getting revenge, especially with the glitch!"

"Tell that to my face, creep!" shouted Vanellope.

"We'll see about that." Smiled Turbo, as the evil racer summons a monstrous looking racecar that the front reveals sharp teeth to crunch its next meal. He charges at Ralph, which the giant grabs hold of the car to prevent it from biting him.

"My new power up will easily rip apart your muscles, warthog!" Turbo shouted.

"Not if I can say anything of that..!" Ralph defended as he punch away Turbo, only that the racer gets up to continue the fight.

Megatron turn away from Optimus and saw the intruders. "Seems that the 'upper chaos', Paradais, is here as well."

Optimus then strikes back at Megatron and fires his cannon at him, "Even them must be stop besides you!"

Megatron sneers and fires back at Optimus with his Fusion Cannon.

Lich said, "Ahh, our prize awaits for us." As his deathly eyes watches the trembling turtle piece, Henbu arrives to confront him because he just defeated ChiGenbumon off-screen.

"Stay out of my way!"

Henbu defends with his shield. "You have to go through me!"

"So be it." Lich replied. Both oppositions charge one another. Lich unleashes rock slides at Henbu, but he evades and kicks Lich in the back. Lich grabs Henbu and attempts to squeeze his lifeforce, but the experienced Henbu frees himself and unleashes his Earth powers at Lich. Lich counters with a small earthquake.

The walking turtle piece is oblivious to the battles going on in front of it.

MegaGargomon still struggles against Starscream, however he then focuses his mind.

"Come on. You can do this MegaGargomon..!" He concentrates his aim at the treacherous seeker.

"Your finish now!" Starscream transforms into his robot form and attempts to fire a missile. However, the arrogant Decepticon saw the digimon firing giant missiles.

"_**Giant Missiles!"**_

The missiles are heading towards Starscream. The jet robot tries to dodged, but he badly got hit screaming.

"AAHHH!" Starscream screamed before falling to the ground.

Ralph continues to evade Turbo's rushing attacks.

"There's no point in dodging me, Ralph!"

However, Vanellope then uses her glitch powers to teleport to Turbo and grab his eyes.

"LET GO OF ME YOU GLITCH!"

"No way!"

Turbo's racecar goes on a rampage due to that, as it keeps spinning around.

"KID!" Ralph shouted in trying to rescue Vanellope. The racecar keeps going on until it hits a tree, which it's falling down. Vanellope escapes, whereas Turbo saw the tree crashing down towards his face.

"In your face, freak!" smiled Vanellope as the girl does the victory sign.

Optimus and Megatron are in a sword lock, struggling their powers to counter.

"Give it up, Optimus!"

"Never! Megatron, begone!"

The Autobot leader pushes back and hits Megatron many times. Megatron backs off injured, looking slightly upset.

"Soundwave! We're retreating! Open the groundbridge!"

xxxxx

_**Legion of Doom Headquarters**_

The silent MQ-9 Reaper jet Decepticon, Soundwave, is using the monitors in respond to Megatron's command.

xxxxx

_**Forest Mountains**_

The groundbridge opens for the villains to escape.

"You haven't seen the last of me." Megatron said to Optimus before retreating.

Starscream follows alongside his master and carries the unconscious ChiGenbumon and Madame Rouge.

Lich notice this and calls off the fight with Henbu, knowing that his and Turbo's morale are defeated. "You fools are lucky for one day." He disappears alongside the unconscious Turbo, leaving Henbu confused.

**(End Theme)**

**(Digimon World 3 – Genbu City)**

Afterwards; Optimus, Ralph, Vanellope, Henbu, and MegaGargomon gather around with the huge turtle piece, which the artifact is now sleeping.

"We have the piece secured." Optimus Prime said.

"Heh." Vanellope said. "That's pretty easy than I thought, right stinkbrain?"

"Well yeah, I guess." Answered Ralph. "But if Turbo team up with these Paradais weirdos, then we're on to some serious issues."

"We're not alone here." Said Henbu. "We. The Villains. And Paradais. All three sides are competing to get these pieces."

"And we're obviously know that if the bad guys get them, they will win." Said MegaGargomon.

"Then we should be heading back to base with our item." Said Optimus.

"Indeed." Replied Henbu.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

**(Utada Hikaru – COLORS)**

xxxxx

The heroes got the first piece. What else is new? Yes, it's a recycled idea of them being based on the Four Chinese Gods. This is nothing new.

One down, three to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chap is up.

xxxxx

**(Haruka Kanata – Unlimits)**

xxxxx

_**The Dawn of Ghidorah**_

_**Act III**_

xxxxx

_**Wind Turbines**_

Our heroes are at a grassy plain that stores wind turbines for windpower. Himura & Inumon, Phillipe Sagara, and Shotaro & Phillip are searching while feeling the nice weather out there.

They saw a tiger dashing around the turbines.

"That must be it." Himura said. "Byakko told me that this tiger is the one."

"It runs fast like the wind." Phillip said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Shotaro.

**(Pokepark 2 Wonders Beyond – Wish Park (Dance Zone) )**

Before the heroes attempt to get the tiger, they suddenly saw oppositions appearing. One is the lead villain of the group that looks like a white peafowl named ShenPeacockmon. Another is a twisted mutant that controls the power of weather, Isaka Shinkuro is his name, and is known as the Weather Dopant. Lastly it's KazeByakkomon, who wanted revenge against Himmako.

"Look what we have here." ShenPeacockmon said.

"God dammit!" Himura angrily shouted. "Why is it that villains show up!?"

"Isaka!" alerted Shotaro to the Weather Dopant. "I see you escape from hell and team up with these crooks."

"Yes, and to take my revenge on you!" Isaka bellowed in an arrogant tone.

"Isn't it Ryu Terui you want to take out on?" joked Phillip.

ShenPeacockmon shows focus on the mission and orders his foes. "We are here for the piece. So stand aside."

"Make us, bird brain!" Inumon growled.

"That tiger is ours for the taking!" a snake-like voice screeched.

Both factions turn to see some of Paradais' members led by KingBasiliskmon. One is a six legged hellhound with demon wings and four eyes; this is DexInumon, the corrupt form of Inumon. Another is a shadowy panther called, well, the Black Panther, which is Phillipe's dark form. Lastly is a bluish-green, multi-headed dragon named Tiamat. She is one of the Four Fiends, and controls the power of wind.

"It's Paradais!" Shotaro and Phillip both shouted.

Inumon angrily glared at KingBasiliskmon, "Not you again!"

"Yes you mutt!" the snake digimon said. "I bring company for you and the Panther wielder."

"It can't be, DexInumon!?" Himura is aghast at seeing Inumon's corrupted form. Even Inumon has the same feeling and shows anger at the demon. DexInumon simply chuckles, showing him as sadistic besides being a raging beast.

"And..my darker half!" Phillipe gasped angrily at the Black Panther, who growls in return.

"Yes, they are replicated by Chaos' magic." KingBasiliskmon gleefully smiled. "Thank her for that."

"Bastard." Phillipe angrily muttered.

"Oh what do you want?" ShenPeacockmon is unimpressed. "Can't you see we're busy?"

"I have no time for this! We want the tiger!" KingBasiliskmon demanded.

"I'm afraid you have to go through us and the heroes." ShenPeacockmon said.

KingBasiliskmon growls and hissed. "Fine." Then he deviously turns to Himura & Inumon. "I'm sure DexInumon will play with you."

"Try to say it to my face you bastard!" Himura shouted. "We'll take you on!"

The Weather Dopant laughs, "This shall be fun."

**(End Theme)**

The tiger piece remains running around the background, as the heroes ready for battle.

Himura becomes Himmako. Phillipe becomes the Light Panther.

"**Inumon! Chou Shinka!"** He warp digivolves to YoukaiInumon. **"YoukaiInumon!"**

Phillip and Shotaro get their respective Gaia Memories and clicked..

**Cyclone!**

**Joker!**

Shotaro and Phillip shouted in unison, "HENSHIN!" They put their Gaia Memories to their belts, Phillip's body falls down unconscious, as both detectives become the famous Kamen Rider W.

**Cyclone!Joker!**

All three factions charge to battle on each other.

**(Dragonball Z Ocean Dub – The Chase)**

Kamen Rider W and Weather Dopant fight off with hand to hand combat. W kicks Weather Dopant in the chest. Then Weather Dopant punches Kamen Rider back, and attempts to fire lightning storms at the kamen rider. Kamen Rider dodges every hit.

Tiamat roars as her heads fires a gust of wind energy at the Kamen Rider and Weather Dopant. Both barely dodged.

"Out of our way!" The Weather Dopant shouted, as he blasted a powerful ice beam on the multi-headed dragon, easily freezing her. Then Isaka fires a weather whip at Kamen Rider W, who barely dodges and gets hit, the effects of the attack destroys one of the wind turbines.

"Ho. Do you have enough?" taunted Weather Dopant.

"Hmph, I say never." Kamen Rider W retorted before continue to fight.

**(End Theme)**

KingBasiliskmon fight off the peafowl with his might.

"Ha!" ShenPeacockmon taunted. "You'll never bite me with your fangs. Strategy is over brute force!"

"We'll see about that!" KingBasiliskmon shrieked as he strikes, but the peacock skillfully dodges. ShenPeacockmon uses his war fan to fire white feathers in hitting the snake. KingBasiliskmon fires a poison breath, but ShenPeacockmon evades, though the poison decays part of the grass.

KingBasiliskmon said, "I'm going to eat you up-AARGH!" he is slashed by ShenPeacockmon's metal claws above. "Your gonna pay for that!"

"On the contrary.." ShenPeacockmon replied, and then he turns to see Phillip's unconscious body and evilly smiles.

Seeing YoukaiInumon facing DexInumon alone, Himmako attempts to help his partner, only to be stopped KazeByakkomon.

"Get out of the WAY!" Himmako shouted, as he swings his spear at KazeByakkomon, only for the latter to block it. They are in a heated lock for power struggle.

**(Rebuild of Evangelion 1.0 – Showdown)**

It is a nightmare reborn, as the dark monsters are facing their counterparts.

YoukaiInumon and DexInumon ran at each other and blasts fire balls with devastate the field. DexInumon then bites YoukaiInumon's neck with full force.

"AARGH!" YoukaiInumon shouted, as he breaks free and hits DexInumon head on. DexInumon fires laser eyes at YoukaiInumon, but the latter form a defense barrier to reflect back at him, hitting him.

Recovering the attack, DexInumon shouted. **"Hell Body!"**, as he covers up in dark flames in attempting to ram at YoukaiInumon, but he dodges the attack.

"Damn you!" DexInumon roared.

"You have to do better than that!" YoukaiInumon said.

The Light Panther is facing the Black Panther itself. It's like a mirror image facing one another in the jungle. Both attempt to lunge at each other by scratching. The Light Panther attempts to strike a blow, only for the Black Panther to grab his arm and headbutt him to the ground. The Black Panther leaps and attempts to strike his opponent down with his mouth wide open, showing his bloodthirsty fangs. The Light Panther kicks back at the evil creation that the Black Panther lands on top of the wind turbines.

"Come and get me, weakling." The Black Panther taunted.

Growling, the Light Panther chases his dark counterpart by leaping wind turbines each time like professional acrobats. Finally after a few minutes, Light Panther catches the Black Panther in time and uppercuts him to the ground.

**(Music Ends)**

As the heroes and villains continue to fight, ShenPeacockmon shouts.

"HOLD IT!"

The rest turn their attention to the peafowl, holding Phillip's body hostage with a feather knife.

"One false move and the boy gets it." ShenPeacockmon warned. "Now surrender to end this quick."

"You can't do that!" Himura shouted.

"That is foul played on my partner's body, you bastard!" Shotaro's voice said in Kamen Rider W.

"Oh really." The peacock raises his knife closer to Phillip's neck.

KingBasiliskmon sees this and growls. After an undeceiving struggle, the heroes then made the decision.

"That's what I thought." ShenPeacockmon said as he gives a nod to the Weather Dopant.

Isaka Shinkuro creates a thunderous cage that traps the Ghidorah tiger piece. The tiger roars in trying to get out.

"Damn you!" KingBasiliskmon attempts to lunge at the peacock.

"Tata for now." ShenPeacockmon said before Soundwave teleports him, KazeByakkomon, and Weather Dopant to headquarters. The snake misses his strike.

"I hated him for this!" KingBasiliskmon hissed, as he, DexInumon, Black Panther, and the frozen Tiamat are sending back to the Paradais dimension.

The heroes suffer the loss of the piece as a result of this common, yet foolish act. Kamen Rider W turns back to normal, as Phillip's conscious returns to his body. The Light Panther reverts to Phillipe. Himmako and YoukaiInumon revert to normal as well.

Shaken by defeat, Himura angrily screams at the sky, "GOD DAMMIT!"

xxxxx

_**Legion of Doom**_

ShenPeacockmon, KazeByakkomon, and Weather Dopant return to headquarters with the caged tiger, who the beast continues to snarl. Burizalor is waiting for their arrival.

"So you cohorts found a Ghidorah piece." Burizalor said sarcastically. "Good for you, because the heroes have two, while Paradais has one!"

"Really? I thought you never ask." ShenPeacockmon feels upset in vain.

"I would not be too sure about it." Burizalor muttered. "We would do anything to get the remaining three." Then he smirked of an evil plan. "Even thought of invading a town..."

What is the tyrant's scheme, find out!

xxxxx

**(Utada Hikaru – COLORS)**

xxxxx

The villains get the second piece, ShenPeacockmon is a sly bastard. I find DexInumon and Black Panther interesting characters, even though their screen time is little in Dawn of Chaos. So I find it enjoyable for them to face their good halves at will.

Told you the pieces search happen simultaneously, that the other group of heroes find another piece, while Paradais get one. Find out in the next two chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Next chap is up, enjoy.

xxxxx

**(Haruka Kanata – Unlimits)**

xxxxx

_**The Dawn of Ghidorah**_

_**Act IV**_

xxxxx

_**Murky Swamp**_

**(Pokepark 2 Wonders Beyond – Wish Park (Power Zone) )**

Rika & Renamon, Celes, Zidane, and Kotori Ayami & Seadramon are in a foggy swamp like area with lots of grove trees. They were searching for hours since the near fog loses their sightings.

"Man I can't see anything!" Zidane complained.

"Yeah right, this reminds the fact that I was blinded." Seadramon said sarcastically.

Renamon warned, "We better find the piece before the fog envelopes us."

As soon as they continue to search, they saw a serpentine like figure in a tree branch, with asian dragon features. It slithers and gliding one tree to another.

"That must be it. I sense its energy." Renamon said.

Suddenly, a dragon's roar is heard, which alerts the heroes.

"Wh-What is that?" Celes cried out.

Kotori look up in the sky, noticing a black wyvern alongside an evil warrior. It turns out to be MizuSeiryumon riding Alduindramon. "I think we have company."

**(Music Ends)**

Alduindramon notices the heroes below and deeply growls, "Ah, a battle waits. I, Alduindramon, will smite you all to the ground!"

The evil dramon then breathes fire at the heroes.

"INCOMING!" Kotori shouted that she and her comrades dodge the flames. The fire clears out the fogs a little, and also set the trees on fire. Which of course, the dragon piece attempts to escape.

"You think we can take him?" Celes questioned that she draws her sword.

"Of course we can!" Zidane smirked as he brandished his daggers. "

**(Elder Scrolls Skyrim – Boss Theme 2)**

Rika becomes Seirika, while Renamon warp digivolves to Sakuyamon straight away. Both armed with a trident and priest staff respectively.

Kotori becomes the Valkyrie Brunhilde, while Seadramon digivolves to MetalSeadramon.

Alduindramon flies down and cast a windstorm at the heroes, while MizuSeiryumon fires ice shards at them. However, the heroes tried their best to block the attacks. MizuSeiryumon then lunge at Seirika, who the later blocks his attack.

"Rika!" Sakuyamon shouted to her partner.

"Don't worry about me!" Seirika cried out. "Fight that dragon!"

As she said that; Brunhilde, Sakuyamon, MetalSeadramon, Celes, and Zidane turn their attention to Alduindramon with determination.

"_**River of Power!"**_ MetalSeadramon fires an energy cannon from his snout at the dragon. Alduindramon breaths ice to instantly freezes the incoming attack, and then swipes MetalSeadramon hard with his tail.

Brunhile flies towards the dragon, "You'll pay for hurting my friend!" She then strikes Alduindramon with her holy blade.

"GAH!" Alduindramon hurts a little. Then the evil beast notice Sakuyamon above doing a 'Thunder Kick' at him, but the dragon evades in the last second and flies up.

Celes fires a Blizzaga at Alduindramon, knowing that dragons are usually weak to ice.

"You think a mere ice attack can stop me!?" Alduindramon shouted as he does a shout to repel the ice.

"Oh god, it won't work!" worried Celes.

"Leave it to me!" Zidane said as he rushed and jumps to slash the dragon with his daggers. Alduindramon attacks with his foot claws, but Zidane swiftly evades.

"Hold still you monkey!" the evil dragon growled in anger.

Zidane continues to dodge from Alduindramon's claws till he lands a blow on the dragon. Angered, Alduindramon fires a fireball that hit Zidane to the ground.

As soon as Alduindramon strikes again, Brunhilde stands aside to duel the beast.

"It's just you and me, asshole." Brunhilde hardened.

**(Music Ends)**

Meanwhile in distance, there are four Paradais members observing the battle ahead. A legendary ninja with long black hair, and crimson armor named Madara Uchiha. Another is a humanoid blue squid, which is the Water Fiend named Kraken. Next is a sinister jester with a colorful dress, purple lipstick, and blond hair named Kefka. And finally is a girlish white hair, young man with feminine clothing named Kuja.

"Oh! I think we seen some fireworks today!" Kefka happily said with a tint of wickedness.

"Two villains confronting females, my brother, and a sea dragon?" Kuja questioned. "That's what the odds are."

"Come on, we are doing some destruction right now!" Kefka cried out.

"Let them have the fun." Madara ordered. "Then we'll strike when the time comes."

Back in the battlefield, Seirika continues to fight MizuSeiryumon. Sakuyamon and company watches Brunhilde dueling Alduindramon himself.

**(Fairy Tale – Erza's Theme)**

"I never knew a valkyrie can go head to head with a dragon like myself." Alduindramon said.

"My friend, Himura Tsubasa has an ancestor in Norse times named Siegfried." Brunhilde retorted. "He is the one that slays the dragon, Fafnir. If he can do it, so can I."

After she said that, Brunhilde transforms into Dai-Valkyrie by a power boost. Outrage, Alduindramon flies and attempts to crunch the warrior. Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde blocks his mouth, then hits the dragon many times, causing Alduindramon to back away. Brunhilde fires holy rays at Alduindramon, but the dragon fires molten fireballs at them, causing small explosions.

"So this is what the power of the Valkyrie feels like." Celes said in awe.

"Indeed." Sakuyamon said. "For what I can observe in power length, Madoka and other magic girls acquainted with her are actually weaker than the Senshi and the Valkyies. However, the Valkyries' might is even greater, because the Senshi once get their power ups traced from them."

"Then these descendants came from these mystical angels are indeed legendary." MetalSeadramon said since he recovers from Alduindramon's attack.

Sakuyamon nodded. Seirika is seen defeating MizuSeiryumon and walks towards the watchful heroes. "What did I miss?"

The valkyrie and the dragon continue their duel in the skies. Eventually, Alduindramon has enough of this. Roaring loudly, Alduindramon flies up and conjures a meteor storm, which five meteors attempt to crash down to Brunhilde. Then the dai-valkyrie flies to slash down each meteor with her sword clean, which shocks Alduindramon. She strikes the dragon to the ground. Brunhilde glides down to confront her defeated opponent.

**(Music Ends)**

"Had enough, dragon?" Brunhilde said.

Alduindramon gazed at the valkyrie with sheer ferocity, "Never, this is just the begi-."

**(Castlevania Portrait of Ruin – Thirst For Blood)**

Just then, Alduindramon's words are interrupted by a spell controlling his mind. The dragon roars as he attempts to resist. The heroes wonder what cause this.

They sense an evil power behind the source, and saw Paradais approaching.

"It's Paradais!" Sakuyamon shouted.

"Kefka must have join them!" Celes cried out as she remembers the mad clown well.

"And so does my brother, Kuja!" Zidane shouted.

"Oh Zidane, it's nice to see you again." Kuja said as he's the one that's brainwashing Alduindramon, reminding that he once controlled Bahamut. "I'm afraid the Ghidorah piece belongs to us."

"Yeah, and you won't even have any!" Kefka laughed.

Alduindramon is fully under Paradais' control and growls, MizuSeiryumon slowly watches in horror as he teleports away by the ground bridge.

"Madara, you do the honors and I'll have this dragon for you." Kuja said.

"Hmph. If you insist." Madara calmly said as he unleashes a powerful jutsu that fires huge wood branches which ensnares the heroes.

"AH! We're trapped!" Brunhilde struggles to free.

"Let us go you bastards!" Zidane ordered.

The wood branches spread like a wildfire till it reaches the dragon piece, instantly trapping it.

"NO!" Sakuyamon shouted.

"YES! It's ours for the taking!" Kefka said.

"The jester is right." Kuja said. "We must be leaving now."

"TATA!" Kefka insults them.

Kuja, Madara, Alduindramon, Kefka, and Kraken disappear to headquarters along with the Ghidorah piece.

**(Music Ends)**

The heroes eventually break free from Madara's wood jutsu and are saddened by the loss.

"No.." Kotori muttered as she's back to normal. "We failed."

"Not quite." Sakuyamon said as he reverts to Renamon. "The others might found the pieces, but if it goes to Paradais will have dire consequences."

"Besides, it's awesome that you handled that dragon, Kotori!" Zidane said with a big smile.

"Thanks." Kotori said. "I think."

xxxxx

_**Unknown Dimension**_

Madara, Kefka, Kuja, Kraken, and the controlled Alduindramon return to headquarters where Charon and the Prophet are waiting. They handed over the dragon Ghidorah piece to them.

"What has taken you so long?" demanded Charon. "Our southern forces lost the piece to the heroes."

"We have that artifact as you suggested." Said Kuja. "Along with controlling a dragon for Madara in good use."

Madara remains stoic despite this action, "Why am I part of this?" he asks to Charon.

"Because I recruited you for a greater purpose besides your legacy." She answered. "We could have chosen Tobi, but you are more special instead.

"Chaos. Hmph." Madara said, "Certain you brag that word make you a lousy fool."

As the ninja along with Alduindramon walks away, Charon seethes at his defiance and thinks.

"_Damn him! Who does he think he is!?"_

"_**Do not waste your anger on him, my love. We still need the pieces for our goal."**_ The Prophet said.

The dark senshi calms down, "Your right."

xxxxx

**(Utada Hikaru – COLORS)**

xxxxx

Man, Alduindramon is a tough opponent for the girls, Zidane, and Seadramon, though Kotori stands out all the way.

This confirms it; the Sailor Senshi and Valkyries are stronger than the Puella Magical Girls. However, the valkyries have some potential, and we will eventually see it in the upcoming _Valkyrie's Advent_ fic of Kanius' YYGDM.

Paradais has won this round, and the next chapter will see Tai and company getting the final piece.

Okay, so about Madara controlling Alduindramon, I was inspired of a fanart in deviantart with the ninja and Alduin together.

It's nice to see someone (Madara) flipping off Charon and care less about her mightiness. Why, because he's one of the most badass ninjas in history.


	5. Chapter 5

This year's E3 has been the best so far. I'll get a PS4, but I rather wait till the release date of KH3 (and FFXV, but more likely the former since I want to see the end of the Xehanort saga in my own eyes) is getting close.

And now the final search is at hand.

xxxxx

**(Haruka Kanata – Unlimits)**

xxxxx

_**The Dawn of Ghidorah**_

_**Act V**_

xxxxx

_**Fiery City**_

**(Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix – Hollow Bastion)**

Tai & Agumon, Takato & Guilmon, Terra, Locke, the Teen Titans, and Teen Titans Go! have found themselves in a huge metropolis. This place is now abandoned and filled with volcanic lava, because the Ghidorah piece must have caused the place to be devastated. They walk as a group.

"That piece must have done something catalytic to the city." Locke warned.

"The power is incredible." Cautious Terra.

"Talk about overkill." Beastboy said.

"Totally." Go!Beastboy added.

"By the way", Beastboy ask to Terra, "Your name reminds me of a fellow former Titan."

"Really?" Terra questioned.

"Yeah, but sadly she was never seen again." Beastboy saddened.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Terra consoles to Beastboy.

"No worries." Beastboy smiled. "At least things change so I can move forward!"

"My signal said that we're getting close." Cyborg said as he watches the monitor in his arm.

The heroes then see a sleeping phoenix at the roof of the tallest building.

"Is that it?" Takato questioned.

"For what I tell, yeah." Raven answered. "But don't underestimate that bird."

"Alright team." Tai said. "We better not disturb it, there's a chance that it'll wreck havoc again."

Just as they are about to take action, the heroes sense a very dark presence.

**(Pokepark 2 Wonders Beyond – Wish Park (Flight Zone) )**

Alarmed, they turn to see two figures at the top of a building: Sailor Charon and The Prophet. The heroes are in full defense and fiercely stare at the duo.

"Paradais!" Takato cried out.

"So you must be Sailor Charon." Taichi said. "The last time your name is mentioned was back when we invade GranDracmon's dimension."

The evil senshi chuckled, "We are glad to meet the famed Omega X."

"_**You and your warriors from the DF-616 dimension are very strong. However, the YYGDM-01 warriors are versatile in facing us, even our combined powers."**_, The Prophet said.

"Oh I take it took all of them together to defeat you bastards." Tai said.

"_**That so, their hope overshadows our chaotic presence."**_ Prophet replied. _**"But you and those crossover heroes since the dimensions fused have become a hindrance."**_

"What are you going to do with the Ghidorah Pieces besides reviving the monster?" Robin demanded.

"It's simple, boy wonder." Charon said. "Once we revive Kaiser Ghidorah, we will first use him to destroy everything in this plane. Then we will get a chance in overthrowing Sailor Cosmos at the heavenly realms, so that chaos would replace order completely."

"And you take that idea from Satan." Raven sarcastically said. "What a shock."

"Waay not cool." Go!Raven said.

"Correction, daughter of Scath." Sailor Charon said. "We don't care if our plan is referenced, Ghidorah will be OUR Dragon of Revelation. But enough chit chat, because I have special visitors to confront all, especially for you, Raven."

**(End Theme)**

**(Night on Bald Mountain)**

The ground then shakes, as something demonic is coming out to the mortal plane. Charon smiles wickedly at his coming presence.

A gigantic demon emerges from the depths of Hell. It is red skinned, four red eyes, long white hair, and antler horns. Roaring loudly, the demon lord's name is Trigon. Fire blazes in the ground beside him, as the heroes are surprised.

"No…It can't be." Raven quietly shocked.

"TRIGON!" Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire all shouted.

"I have return for revenge!" Trigon bellowed.

Go!Raven startles a little, but unimpressed, "And I thought my dad is that bad."

Raven then replied to her chibi counterpart, "He _is_ the source of all evil incarnate."

"Look out, we have company!" Robin points out

A snake like figure then appears, which is a female with light red skin, orange hair, six arms wielding swords, and a snake's body below the waist. Her name is Marilis, the Fire Fiend. She smiles deviously at her opponents.

Then a bunch of woodland animals dressed in Christmas clothing appears below the towering Trigon: A bear, rabbit, beaver, raccoon, woodpecker, porcupine, rounded bird, mouse, skunk, squirrel, deer, and a fox. Those are the Woodland Critters, cute but monstrous devil worshippers.

"HAIL SATAN!" the Woodland Critters happily shouted.

"Aww! How cute!" Go!Starfire said as she see these 'cute' critters.

Starfire seriously said, "I do not think it's wise to said that."

**(End Theme)**

"Don't forget about us!" a voice shouted.

**(Kamen Rider Kabuto – Kick Hopper's Theme – Robospore)**

The heroes and Paradais turn to see the villains. The source of the voice is HiSuzakumon, who leads the group with his girlfriend: the red DD Girl, and also two Daimaomon of DF-616 and YYGDM-01.

"The villains here!?" Locke cried out.

"That's right." HiSuzakumon said, the red DD Girl cuddles him and smiles seductively. "Me and my mistress are taking the piece for ourselves!"

"You better prepare yourself, Taichi, because I'm warming up." Daimaomon (DF-616) said as he cracks his knuckles. Daimaomon (YYGDM-01) crosses his arms and smirks at Takato.

"Great. I take that we're facing two Daimaomons." Taichi said.

"Not if we can team up!" Takato said to Taichi.

"A battle royale, how amusing. Yet we shall take our leave." Charon said, that portal opens behind Charon and Prophet, "We'll meet again, Omega X." she said as she and the Prophet walk away.

"Wait!" Tai shouted before the Paradais duo disappears. Trigon roars in signifying a big battle. The Woodland Critters are slowly advancing.

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight." Robin said.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Taichi replied.

Taichi and Agumon fused into Omega X. Takato becomes Suzakatomon. Guilmon digivolves into Gallantmon.

"TITANS GO!" Robin commanded to his friends with his famous catchphrase to face Trigon.

"TITANS GO!" Go!Robin commanded as well to his friends in facing the Woodland Critters.

**(End Theme)**

Locke is facing head on with Marilis. The two Daimaomons fiercely rush head on toward Omega X and Suzakato. Gallantmon is facing alone against HiSuzakumon and Red DD Girl, till Terra joins in to help the hazard knight.

**(Birthday Massacre – I Think We're Alone Now)**

Robin leaps and strikes first with his metal pole on Trigon's face. The giant demon grunted a little. Then Beastboy as a Pteranodon carries Cyborg as he fires his sonic cannon at him, alongside Starfire supporting him by shooting yellow green starbolts.

"You insignificant Titans, this time I will crush you to non existence!" Trigon said.

"Your threats will not stop us, father." Raven warned.

"I can assure you dear daughter, that Paradais gives me a second chance in making Earth a living hell ALL OVER AGAIN."

As Trigon said that, he fires a powerful eye beams on his smaller opponents. The Titans take little damage, however, as Raven and Starfire projected an energy shield with their combined powers.

"Good going, girls!" Robin said.

Trigon growled, "I see your skills have even improved as well. No matter!"

The red demon counters at the five Titans by creating a fiery earthquake, which causes literal damage to the buildings.

"Everybody scatter and counter attack!" Robin ordered.

The Titans then split in delta attack assault. Robin starts by throwing smokescreen which blinds Trigon.

"_**Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"**_ Raven chanted as she summons black chains that ensnared Trigon.

"GRAAH!" Trigon growled as he's trapped. Then Starfire fires a rain shower of starbolts at the large foe. Beastboy becomes a T-Rex as he rushes to headbutt Trigon's body, while Cyborg delivers a powerful punch in supporting his fellow changeling. Trigon starts to fall down to the ground real hard, taking literal damage from the Titans since the last time they fought.

"That takes care of him." Raven said as she levitates to the ground in meeting the unconscious Trigon.

Meanwhile with the Teen Titans Go! and the Woodland Critters…

"Umm, how do we suppose to fight these animals?" Go!Beastboy hilariously questioned. "I mean, aren't they suppose to-"

But the Woodland animals fire laser eyes at a pole sign, destroying it.

"AHH! I take that back!" frightened Go!Beastboy.

The rounded bird and woodpecker is pestering Go!Raven, "Get away from me!" she conjures her powers to shoo them away, but they keep coming for more.

Go!Cyborg fights off the bear, but the animal knocks him down and starts humping him. Go!Cyborg comically cries out and resists, "HE'S RAPING ME!" The bear also attempts to tear apart his mechanical body, but Go!Cyborg gets the strength to push the bear real hard. "HA! Beat that you chubby bear!"

The fox dodges Go!Starfire's starbolts, as the evil animal conjures a wall fire which Go!Starfire backs away. However, the chibi Tamaranian smirked as she breaks and holds a roadblock which flattens the fire and the fox's tail, trapping it.

"Okay, take an easy y'all!" Go!Robin swings his staff blindly at the squirrel, porcupine, and beaver; which totally misses. The animals are not amused, as they fire laser eyes at chibi Robin, but he blocks them all with his staff much to the Satanists dismay.

Their 'battles' wages on…

Marilis strikes her six swords at Locke, but the thief dodge each one and blocks one blade with his dagger. He jumps and slashes the naga, which she screeches in pain. The fiend conjures a Firaga at Locke, then Locke counters with Blizzaga and both spells causes a small explosion upon impact. Locke then fires another Blizzaga which freezes Marilis arms, then kicks his opponent to the ground, defeating her.

Gallantmon and HiSuzakumon clash one another with their weapons.

"Aww, what's the matter?" HiSuzakumon viciously taunted. "Your partner is not helping you this time."

"I face matters worse than you can think off!" Gallantmon yelled and throws the Demon General aside with his lance. _**"Lightning Joust!"**_ He fires a stream of lightning coming from his weapon at HiSuzakumon, directly hitting him.

The red skinned DD Girl is flying towards Terra, as the later cast a magic shield to block her foe.

The DD Girl snickered, "You seem quite competent with your magic." She levitates and fires tentacles at Terra. The half Esper, brandishes a sword to clash the tentacles through.

"Not if I can stop you." Terra said. She then rush and strikes down the DD Girl. The youma blocks the coming attack, but Terra fires a Firaga that sends the DD Girl flying. Terra calmly smiles in a slight personal victory.

**(End Theme)**

**(Bruce Faulconer – Goku vs Jeice & Burta)**

Omega X and Daimaomon (DF-616) fight evenly with swift attacks; despite the demon digimon being weaker, he has a villainous valor.

"Heh. You we're able to hold off against an Ascendant." Omega X muttered.

Daimaomon (DF-616) smirks evilly as he delivers a heavy punch at Omega X's face. Omega X counters by swiping his arm at Daimaomon (DF-616)'s chest. Daimaomon (DF-616) delivers a kick at the Ascendant, only for him to block it and throw him to a building. It crashes that causes bricks to fall down on Daimaomon (DF-616). Daimaomon (DF-616) frees himself by roaring, sending an explosive wave in which Omega X blocks it easily. Daimaomon (DF-616) tries to fight back, but Omega X then easily punches his way through and does his signature move.

"_**TERRA BEAM!"**_

Omega X fires an orange beam at Daimaomon (DF-616), critically injuring him.

Suzakato is flying in delivering fire attacks on Daimaomon (YYGDM-01), the Mao King deflects each blast. Suzakato flies towards his opponent and delivers a heavy blow, but Daimaomon (YYGDM-01) blocks it, and creates a shockwave in a result of the attack.

"You have to do better than that, boy!" Daimaomon (YYGDM-01) shouted to Suzakato before punching him back.

Suzakato gets back to his feet and delivers a punch on Daimaomon (YYGDM-01) stomach. The Mao King growled in response, and punches Suzakato, then kicks him to the ground. The Beast Tamer gets up and counters Daimaomon (YYGDM-01) with another blow. Then Suzakato does a mystic art of the Phoenix with Suzaku's aid that enhances his combos with fire powers. Suzakato delivers many blows to the Mao King, which the demon can't take the pressure.

"How's that for a Beast Tamer?" Suzakato said to Daimamon (YYGDM-01)

**(End Theme)**

Seeing the failing results of our bad guys…

"YIPES!" the Woodland Critter Squirrel said. "We better get outta here!"

The Woodland Critters, and the unconscious Trigon and Marilis retreat back to the Paradais Dimension.

HiSuzakumon growled, "You had your luck. Retreat!" He, the red DD Girl, and the two Daimaomons teleported away by groundbridge.

Few minutes after the battle, the heroes have retrieved the sleeping phoenix by trap it with a special cage, so that its powers won't disrupt anything.

"Finally, we have the piece!" Takato cried out.

"We did it, Takato!" Guilmon said to his partner.

"Now all we have to do is get back to headquarters." Taichi said. "The others might be waiting."

Everyone nodded at Tai, as they are heading back to their home base.

xxxxx

_**Heroes' Unlimited Headquarters**_

Tai & Agumon, Takato & Guilmon, Terra, Locke, the Teen Titans, and Teen Titans Go! have return to the Hall of Justice themed base with the Phoenix piece.

"We're back!" Taichi cried out.

They saw the three groups returning.

Henry & Terriermon, Optimus Prime, Wreck it Ralph, and Vanellope have the Turtle piece.

Himura & Inumon, Phillipe Sagara, and Shotaro & Phillip sadly have none.

The same goes to Rika & Renamon, Celes, Zidane, and Kotori Ayami & Seadramon.

"You guys made it!" Henry cried out.

"Unfortunately, there's some bad news." Seadramon sadly announced.

"Let me guess, the bad guys got the pieces?" Locke questions with the obvious statement.

"Yeah. The villains got theirs." Himura muttered.

"And same goes for Paradais." Kotori said.

"Great." Taichi feels upset. "Now we can't destroy them all together."

Just then, Madoka runs to meet the heroes, "You guys, come quick! There's an urgent message coming to us!"

The Nostalgia Critic comes in as well, "Yeah, and that comes from some ass that looks like Frieza, and he even send 'a group who are being bland at chaos (Paradais)'!"

"Wait you mean," Taichi is surprised. "BURIZALOR!?"

xxxxx

**(Utada Hikaru – COLORS)**

xxxxx

Finally, this is the first time Omega X meets the Paradais duo face to face. Trigon unexpectedly shows up, and so does the battles for the phoenix.

HiSuzakumon is the only Demon Beast General with a speaking role.

What do you know; the universe's God and Satan are Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Charon/Chaos respectively. Not surprising.

Next chapter is going to be a big doozy. Stay tune.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is going to be a big doozy. I'm using this exclusive opening for only this chapter and that's it.

xxxxx

_**Heroes Unlimited Headquarters**_

Taichi & Agumon and the YYGDM heroes, Ford & Gardevoir, Madoka, Lightning, Nostalgia Critic, Angry Video Game Nerd, and the crossover heroes watch the huge monitor of Burizalor giving a luring message.

"_Why hello there."_ The tyrant evilly announce on the screen. _"I, the galactic overlord Burizalor, is impressed of the heroes have two pieces, Paradais has one, and we have one as well._

Taichi stares at the screen with quiet alertness of the tyrant's scheme.

xxxxx

_**Paradais Dimension**_

Sailor Charon & Prophet, Basiliskmon, and Garland watch the news. The members are behind their leaders as well.

"_Now we are going to settle on who's getting the Ghidorah pieces under a battle royale. Someone wins or a big lost."_

"Our patience tells that we will get all four, louse." Charon said.

xxxxx

_**Legion of Doom Headquarters**_

Burizalor continues to speak. Behind him are Virus, Slade, The Brain,and Megatron. Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge, General Immortusare seen as well behind The Brain.

"_I dare you to bring the pieces as well for the competition. It's a big deal to protect your prizes for your respective goals."_

xxxxx

_**Heroes Unlimted Headquarters**_

"As if we're falling for that trick." Himura said distrusting about bringing their two Ghidorah pieces.

"What choice do we have?" Rika said.

"_See you all there, because I am showing you the coordinates of the battlefield location."_

The tyrant shows them an off-screen sources, which somewhat surprise them in a twist.

"NO..It can't be!" Ford feels unexpected.

"You got to be fucking kidding!" The Nerd muttered. The Critic is even dumbfounded _real hard_.

"What do you mean-?" Taichi questioned till he saw what the area is. "Oh dear.."

xxxxx

**(Dramatic Music – Dun Dun Dun!)**

As it turns out, the location of the forthcoming big battlefield is in…South Park! Outside of the town hall; Mayor McDaniels, Randy Marsh, Gerald Broflovski and Sheila Broflovski are having a conversation with Seto Kaiba for a special proposal. Lyn, Max, and Sam Stromberg are seen behind Kaiba, while Mokuba stays at Kaibacorp in taking charge.

**(End Theme)**

"Greetings, folks." Kaiba announced. "Now that I have your attention, I have something special in changing the town's future."

xxxxx

**(South Park Theme)**

The usual opening with Les Claypool and the main quadruple boys: Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny; sing their song about South Park.

Except this time, there are South Park styles of various characters such as Omega X, Suzakato, Seirika, Henbu, and Himmako doing random things. The Beast Tamers' digimon look in awe at the hilarious changes.

Seto Kaiba interacts with Mayor McDaniels, which the former felt he's being ridiculed. Ford and Gardevoir wonder about the situation. Same for the Teen Titans Go!

Butters unexpectedly encounter Sailor Charon. KingBasiliskmon is eating mutant turkeys. Turbo is chased by Ralph and Vanellope.

It ends where every South Park character, alongside the SP styles of the characters are in a group shot.

The Nostalgia Critic appears in South Park style and shouts with a voice like Eric Cartman, "READ THE CHAPTER AND GET LAID MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Come on down to South Park, it's the friendliest place you ever be. Or not.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**The Dawn of Ghidorah**_

_**Act VI**_

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Hall**_

Meanwhile with Kaiba and company meeting with the infamous adults of South Park.

"What kind of something do you offer?" Mayor McDaniels pondered and added. "If you people are from Japan."

"This better be not one of these Chinpokomon things." Gerald defended.

"You mean that franchise rips off Pokemon?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, and it kinda means penis monsters." Max answered, then joked of knowing the stereotypical fact that Asians have small penises. "I bet it reminds the fact that Seto is dragon fetish.

Lyn giggled while Kaiba looks annoyed at the statement, but nevertheless talks his revealing project.

"I'm here to announce a Kaibaland being built in South Park." Proposed Kaiba.

"You mean, we're going to build an amusement park?" Randy wondered.

"Yes." Kaiba said in one word before continuing.

"As you can see, Kaibaland is a chain of amusement parks built across the world for all the children to enjoy their imagination without worries. This is especially those that have a troubled past. They can ride all the attractions and play the game of Duel Monsters.."

In distance while Kaiba is doing his speech, four notorious boys witness the news. They are Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, and Kenny McCormick.

"Dude, what the heck are they talking about?" Kyle wondered.

"Is that really Seto Kaiba?" Stan said. "What's he doing here?"

"All we can hear is that he's planning on building an amusement park!" Cartman said excitingly in the last part of his sentence. "This is going to be the best thing ever!"

"Sure you are." Kyle said sarcastically. "I bet your gonna own it like what you did years ago."

"Says who, Jew!" Cartman retorted back at Kyle.

"Hey it's your responsibility, fatass!" the green hat Jew insults back at Cartman.

"Guys calm down!" Stan settles his friends' personal vendetta. "Whatever it still is, that theme park of his will still totally be kickass."

"_Yeah!"_ Kenny muffled.

Back to Seto Kaiba and company.

"So do we make ourselves a deal?" Kaiba decides to the South Park adults.

"We are not sure if it's safe for our children." Sheila initially protests.

Kaiba answers her statement, "For your information, Kaibacorp is doing the best in making the theme park safe for-."

**(Final Fantasy 7 Advent Childen – Violator)**

Just then, an explosion is heard that caught the group's attention. They turn to see Burizalor arrives with an army of Daleks. Kaiba's group is shocked to see the villains appearing. The tyrant is standing on top of a retail store.

"Holy crap!" Randy shouted. As the rest of the adults of South Park are in panic.

"Daleks! Secure this town and wait for their arrival!" the tyrant commanded.

"_**AFFIRMITIVE! WE SHALL SWARM EVERYWHERE!"**_ The Daleks screeched in a metallic tone. The tinfoiled domes move around armed with lasers, causing civilians to flee in terror from these horrific creations.

"Dude! We better get outta here!" Stan shouted to his three best friends. Fearing for their lives, they run away so they can witness the disaster in a safe area.

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Area**_

In another area of South Park, Megatron is seen in a rooftop and securing as well by sending Vehicon drones.

"March and scatter for our foes to show up!" the Decepticon leader commander.

The Vehicons unquestionably does so, walking and armed with laser guns. More civilians run away from them. Wendy, Mr. Garrison, Bebe, Token, Jimmy, Timmy, Craig, Clyde, Tweek, and Jimbo & Ned are seen as cameos.

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Hall**_

Burizalor observes the chaos going around and cruelly said, "It won't be long now."

"Stop right there, freak!" Seto Kaiba shouted.

Burizalor turned and smiled, "Well if it isn't the infamous Seto Kaiba, along with his ragtime Blue Eyes team."

"Whatever, because you just interrupted my special time in helping this town!"

After Kaiba said that, he transforms into the Blue Eyes White Dragon and roars, much to the South Park adults' surprise. The white dragon fires his white lightning attack at Burizalor, only for the tyrant to deflect it back at Kaiba, knocking him out.

"SETO!" Lyn cried out and rush to Kaiba's aid. The Blue Eyes slowly gets up and glares at Burizalor.

"Not surprise that even the power of becoming a duel monster wouldn't stop me."

Before Burizalor can retaliate, he senses a group of heroes arriving. Tai & Agumon, and Takato & Guilmon have show up to confront the tyrant.

Kaiba watches the heroes arriving and thinks, _"Its Takato and his digimon, but who is that spiky haired guy and his partner?"_

"Kaiba!" Takato cried out. "What are you guys doing?"

"I ask you the same question." Kaiba replied back to the Beast Tamer.

"Oh look." Tai said sarcastically. "It's Fry-za."

"IT'S BURIZALOR, TAICHI!"

"Whatever you say." Said Taichi.

"So that's the tyrant himself in your home dimension, Tai?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, man. This guy is one nasty bastard to deal with." Tai answered.

"Enough compliments." Burizalor stated. "Now did you fools bring in the Ghidorah pieces?"

"Yeah you bastard." Taichi answered.

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Area**_

As soon as Megatron's forces continue to scatter around the town. They notice the heroes arriving just in time with their two pieces in the sealed cages, the turtle and phoenix.

"You have showed up." Megatron muttered as he saw Ford & Gardevoir in distance.

"We bring your bet as you promised." Ford said that he & Gardevoir are leading the team.

Rika & Renamon, Henry & Terriermon, Himura & Inumon, Kotori Ayami & Seadramon, Phillipe Sagara, Teen Titans, Teen Titans Go!, Wreck it Ralph, Vanellope, Optimus Prime, Terra, Celes, Locke, Zidane, and Shotaro & Phillip are behind the two. Alongside the two Ghidorah pieces.

"Good, because we bring ours as well." Megatron stated as he shows his foes their Ghidorah tiger piece in its cage. Slade, The Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge, and General Immortus are guarding it.

Behind them are ShenPeacockmon, The two Daimaomons, HiSuzakumon, Red DD Girl, KazeByakkomon, MizuSeiryumon, ChiGenbumon, Starscream, and the Weather Dopant. They are ready for a big fight.

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Hall**_

Back to Tai & Agumon, Takato & Guilmon, and Burizalor..

"Look whatever you're doing to this town, stop it." Tai said in a serious tone. "Your causing many innocent people to flee. Oh and your not getting the Ghidorah pieces."

"And lets not forget about myself." An arrogant voice booms, which reveals to be Virus walking next to Burizalor. Both villains smile cruelly at their foes.

"Virus, you're here as well?" Tai said.

"Tell me it's not him." Takato worried.

"It is Takato, his power is scary and equal to Kaiser Ghidorah's!" Guilmon cried out.

Taichi intensely stares at the two foes.

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Area**_

"All we're waiting is Paradais, Megatron." The Brain speaks to the Decepticon leader.

"You called us?" A deep voice bellowed. Both factions turn to see Garland as the source. They have the dragon piece sealed in the cage. And he brings his forces: KingBasiliskmon, DexInumon, Black Panther, Turbo, Trigon, Madara Uchiha, the brainwashed Alduindramon, Kefka, Kuja, Tiamat, Marilis, Kraken, Lich, Woodland Critters.

"So Trigon joins with the forces of chaos." Slade said hypocritically. "Degrading himself for nothing but revenge." Feeling that Slade himself join the bad guys for no purpose besides profit.

"And look, they have one of our forces (Alduindramon) in their control!" Starscream stated.

"I look forward to feast on your tiger meat, Himura!" KingBasiliskmon hissed.

"You won't touch me on my face, bastard!" Himura shouts back at the demonic snake.

"Everything has been settled. Let's begin our determined battle." Megatron said.

"You bet." Ford replied. "We're not giving up that easily."

A battle is started. Rika & Renamon become Seirika & Sakuyamon, Henry & Terriermon become Henbu & MegaGargomon, Himura & Inumon become Himmako & YoukaiInumon, Kotori Ayami & Seadramon become Valkyrie Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon, Phillipe Sagara becomes the Light Jaguar, Shotaro & Phillip transforms into Kamen Rider Double Xtreme (this time with Phillip's body fused in their ultimate form).

They look so determined than ever.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Hall**_

**(Doctor Who – The Dalek Theme)**

"Now begin the onslaught!" Burizalor commanded his Daleks to attack everything.

"_**EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"**_ screeched the Daleks. The tin machines move around, firing random lasers at the sites.

"Burizalor, stop this!" Taichi shouted.

"Sorry, but it's our personal battle now." The tyrant remarked.

"Fine. So be it."

Tai & Agumon fused to Omega X. Takato becomes Suzakato. Guilmon becomes Gallantmon. Omega X, Suzakato, and Gallantmon face off with Burizalor & Virus.

The Daleks are threatening Mayor McDaniels, Randy Marsh, Gerald Broflovski and Sheila Broflovski in a corner at the front doors of the Town Hall.

"This is the end!" scared Randy.

Just then; Lyn, Sam, and Max defend the South Park folks.

"We'll take it from here!" Lyn said.

Lyn transforms into the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, Sam transforms into Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End, and Max becomes Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning.

"Are Japanese people transform into monsters as well!?" Sheila cried out.

"There's no time, hun!" Gerald said to his wife. "We have to go inside!"

The four South Park adults went inside the Town Hall safely.

**(Breaking Point – Under)**

Seto fully recovers and joins up his team. "Attack!"

The Daleks fire lasers at the four duel monsters, but the duelists easily evade the attacks. Lyn fires her white lightning at the Daleks. Same goes for Kaiba that he destroys them, he bites down one of the Daleks and throws it away, and stomps at another. Max cuts down the machines one by one, and Sam fires a dark energy wave at the Daleks, sending their flying. The fight between monsters and machines rages on.

Omega X squares off with Burizalor. Both equally do their punches and kicks. Burizalor fires his Death Beam at Omega X, but the Ascendant evades easily.

"Damn you, Taichi!" Burizalor shouted.

Omega X came behind and punches Burizalor's head in the back, sending him to the ground. Burizalor angrily gets up and kicks Omega X, only for him to block it.

"You'll never learn from your mistakes, Burizalor." Omega X muttered.

Suzakato & Gallantmon, however, have a hard time with Virus. Virus easily evades their puny attacks. Suzakato jumps over Virus and delivers a kick, but the artificial grabs the phoenix warrior's leg and throws him aside. Gallantmon rushes with his shield at Virus, that the latter grabs hold onto the shield and smirks.

"No way." Gallantmon said in shock.

"What a fool you are." Virus said, as he kicks the shield which causes Gallantmon to crash land on a building.

Suzakato and his partner get up and stare at Virus, wonder of how they are going to defeat him.

**(Theme ends)**

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Area**_

Ford & Gardevoir are fighting off the Vehicons. Ford uses his bo staff to take them out one by one, while Gardevoir uses Psychic in destroying them. Seirika fights off MizuSeiryumon. Henbu fights ChiGenbumon. Himmako faces KazeByakkomon, Kamen Rider Double Xtreme faces Weather Dopant.

The Teen Titans (except Robin) fights Trigon in a fierce battle, while the Teen Titans Go! (sans Go!Robin) once again face the Woodland Critters. Ralph & Vanellope faces Turbo.

YoukaiInumon faces DexInumon. The two canines snarl and bite each others throats in a struggle. Light Jaguar faces his dark half. The Black Panther tries to strike down the Light Jaguar with his claws, but the Light Jaguar evades and counters only for the Black Panther evades in acrobat style. Both continue the battle on top of the electrical poles.

Sakuyamon faces off Tiamat & Kraken. MegaGargomon holds off the Lich & Marilis.

Terra faces her enemy in her world, Kefka.

"Oh dear, it looks like I have to face you." Kefka said before giving a heartily laugh.

"I will put an end to your insanity, Kefka." Terra said.

Both fire their magic attacks at one another, Terra does his best to avoid Kefka's magic.

"Run! Run while you can, little mouse!" Kefka shouted as he continues to fire magic bullets.

Zidane fights his brother, Kuja. Flying around, Kuja fires Flare Stars at Zidane.

"Your finish here, brother!"

Zidane evades and replies back, "You have to do better than that, Kuja!" He jumps forward and slashes Kuja with his daggers, only for the magic user defends with a reflection.

Celes and Locke are fighting against HiSuzakumon and the Red DD Girl.

The DD Girl giggles, "A couple fighting a couple. This should be fun."

"Not if I can say about it, bitch." Celes replies back.

Insulted, the DD Girl attempts to use her hand tentacles, while HiSuzakumon lunges at both foes. Celes protects herself and Locke by casting a holy barrier. Then Celes fights back at the DD Girl, while Locke clashes with HiSuzakumon with his dagger.

MetalSeadramon fights off the treacherous Starscream.

Starscream flies around in confusing the sea serpent, "You must be an easy target compare to that oversized dog (MegaGargomon)!"

MetalSeadramon then said, "However, your taunting will lead to your downfall!"

With concentration, MetalSeadramon fires his River of Power at the seeker. Starscream screams as he is directly hit and falls to the ground.

The Daimaomons have the opportunity in facing Madara Uchiha.

"Hmph. What happens if you want to fight the same person?" Daimaomon (DF-616) quipped and then speaks to Daimaomon (YYGDM-01), "Ready, counterpart?"

The Mao King nodded, that he and his DF-616 counterpart do a new technique, they fuse into one warrior: SuperDaimaomon! His appearance remains the same only there's a huge power boost.

SuperDaimaomon laughs wickedly, but Madara just simply raise his eyebrow and remain unimpressed.

Both warriors charge and fights hand to hand. At first it seems like an equally match, but Madara instantly gains the upper hand and brutally beats down SuperDaimaomon. SuperDaimaomon gets up in seeing Madara casting a meteor jutsu, that it lands on the demon digimon, killing him.

"This battle is pointless." Madara states himself, then decides to walk away and deflecting the Paradais faction.

ShenPeacockmon and KingBasilismon have their rematch. KingBasiliskmon attempts to turn the peafowl into stone, but the devious bird evades and fires feather knives at the snake.

"You'll once again pay for that!" KingBasiliskmon shrieked.

Optimus once again faces Megatron in another duel. Their blades clash on another.

"Aren't you feeling tired of our countless battles, Optimus?" Megatron asked.

"It's best for me in defending the innocent!" Optimus retorted as they continue to clash one another.

**(Teen Titans Unreleased Music – Robin vs Slade)**

Robin is facing his archnemesis, Slade. Go!Robin joins in as well.

"Come now. You are not any different from Robin." Said Slade.

"Hmm." Said Go!Robin in curiosity. "I take it as a compliment, but you're a bad guy that needs to be stop!"

"Or how about becoming my apprentice? Hmm?"

Before Go!Robin can react, Robin leaps above his chibi self and ferociously attempts to kick Slade, only the latter evades the move.

"Stay back!" barked Robin to his Go! self. "He's a dangerous criminal!"

"At last. The actual boy wonder shows his face." Said Slade.

"I'm not giving any chances to surrender, Slade!"

"It's not my call; I only join the villains for my personal purposes." Replied Slade. "However, I'm concentrating on you."

Robin and Slade then fight head on by punching, kicking, and dodging. The renewed hatred lives on between the two opponents. Go!Robin just watch the fight, wondering what he must do.

"Umm, can I just help-?"

"NO!" Robin shouted to Go!Robin. "I said stay back!"

Go!Robin then responded to himself, "Aww man! I won't get the fun."

The Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge, and General Immortus watches the battles ahead.

"Shall we step in, master?" Mallah asked to the Brain.

"No. We have enough hands here in guarding our piece." The Brain replied.

Garland watches the battles by crossing his arms. Not concerning to get involve just yet.

**(Theme ends)**

Valkyrie Brunhilde has a score to settle with Alduindramon, but senses that the dragon is under control.

"Guess I have to stall you before having the chance to cure you." Brunhilde muttered.

Both valkyrie and dragon clash once again. Alduindramon fires his fireballs at Brunhilde, but she blocks them all at ease with her sword. Alduidramon flies towards Brunhilde and opens his mouth in binding her while crashing to buildings, though she does her best to free herself. They continue their duel.

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Hall**_

Seto's team continue their onslaught against the Daleks, to the point that their winning.

Omega X continues his fury assault on Burizalor.

Virus grabs Suzakato and Gallantmon's necks and bashes their heads to each other till the bio-artificial kicks them to the ground. The Beast Tamer is in a tight reach, till he figures out a way to make this match equal.

"Had enough, insects?" Virus taunts at both.

Suzakato then shouted, "Beast-BioMerge activate!"

Then, Suzakato and Gallantmon fused to become the almighty BlazeGallantmon with vermillion and gold features, alongside phoenix wings replacing Gallantmon's cape.

"Ah! You just fused like the Ascendants!" Virus cried out as his arrogant demeanor changes.

"Don't underestimate us!" BlazeGallantmon shouted. "As our powers become one, we are fueled with courage to defeat you!"

Growled, Virus flies in attacking BlazeGallantmon, but the Beast BioMerger evades in time and smacks Virus with his fiery lance. Virus backs off and bellowed,

"_**Terra Beam!"**_

He fires an orange beam at BlazeGallantmon.

"That's one of Omega X's attacks!" The Beast BioMerger cried out as he blocks it with his shield. The blast takes little damage to BlazeGallantmon.

"You could have not survived from my attack!" Virus shouts in surprise.

"That's what you think!" BlazeGallantmon retorted, as he strike down many blows on the bio-artificial. Virus defends a few hits till he can't hold off. BlazeGallantmon eventually lands a direct blow on Virus.

Omega X also defeats Burizalor in a swift combo. Both villains injured, have back away to the top of the building.

"It's over!" Omega X said.

As Burizalor and Virus face defeat, they sense an insane energy coming. Burizalor merely smirks, "No, it is you who is over, Taichi."

**(Pantera – 10s)**

A rumbling sound and a ferocious scream are heard. This caught both heroes' attention.

"Did I hear something?" BlazeGallantmon wondered.

"I don't know, something tells me that Hell is coming for us." Said Omega X.

Just then, two large muscular arms grab Omega X and BlazeGallantmon and squeezes them. Both heroes turn to see a towering Ascendant with greenish-blonde spiky hair, pupiless eyes, muscular body, white bands with crimson stripes, white pants, and crimson sash. This is the lunacy of GalacticNova X, the Legendary Ascendant formed by Yagami and Agumon X. Now he is under the villains' control.

"OH GOD! Not him!" Omega X shouted.

"_**TAICHI!"**_ GalacticNova X bellowed in insanity.

Both heroes eventually free themselves by charging up their energies much to GalacticNova X's slight dismay. They do their battle stance to strike again, while the Legendary Ascendant gives a sadistic smirk.

Omega X and BlazeGallantmon charge at GalacticNova X and does their best blows at him, but GalacticNova X does not flinch and punches Omega X and BlazeGallantmon aside.

Omega X fires his ki blasts at the Legendary Ascendant, while BlazeGallantmon fires a energy beam coming from his shield. GalacticNova X takes some damage and growls, but continues to withstand the assault.

"_Damn! We have to try everything we have in order to stop him!" _Omega X angrily thought.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Area**_

Brunhilde instantly gets the advantage over the controlled Alduindramon. The dragon fires another fire breath at the valkyrie, but Brunhilde fights her way through and injures Alduindramon.

"Now its time to free yourself."

Brunhilde stabs Alduindramon's chest, but it's not intent to hurt him, rather curing him and remove Paradais' control at him. The valkyrie backs away while Alduindramon comes to his senses.

"Wha-?!" Alduindramon said before angrily turns to Brunhilde. "You dare show your face on my defeat!?"

"It wasn't me. Paradais did it." Brunhilde said.

As soon as she said that, Alduindramon is enraged but does nothing to fight back due to the injuries inflicted by Brunhilde.

The Brain and the rest of the Brotherhood of Evil oversee the battlefield and the former muttered.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Shockwave! Unleashed the Predacon!"

xxxxx

_**Legion of Doom Headquarters**_

At the headquarters, decepticon Shockwave answers the command.

"As you wish."

xxxxx

_**South Park/Colorado/Town Area**_

Opening the ground bridge portal, a huge robotic dragon comes out flying and screech loudly. The color scheme is brownish-black, orange linings and especially the orange wings that the wingspan is nearly the size of two footfall fields, and white horns/teeth. The teeth also have some traits of insects and the Predator aliens. He is Predaking, the ultimate Autobot hunter, cloned from the extinct Predacons.

Seto Kaiba, still in his Blue Eyes form, saw the dragon in real distance, "What the hell is that!?"

Lyn, still in her Blue Eyes Toon form, is shocked to see it as well, "Oh no."

It rages as Predaking flies around and breaths fire to the town, causing literal damage. The monstrosity of this mechanical beast is enough to frighten a thousand T-Rexes.

Megatron and Optimus witness the robotic dragon. The Decepticon leader smiles, "It seems Shockwave decides to send his beast upon the battlefield."

"Not if somebody can stop it." Optimus replied back. Both Transformers continue their fight.

After finishing off another Vehicon, Ford then sees the Predacon and smiles for a new challenge, "Looks like I can handle this dragon myself."

Gardevoir initially protest, "But master, you're going to get seriously hurt by that monstrosity."

"Don't worry, I have a special weapon to support me."

**(Iron Man 3 – Iron Man 3)**

Understandable, Gardevoir watches as Ford uses his iphone to call forth an armored suit. The suit looks similar to that of the Iron Man Armor MK XXXIX (A.K.A. Gemini/Starboost), but has a mounted shoulder cannon similar to the War Machine armor. His helmet covers everything except the eyes, which are protected by a light blue visor.

Ford wears every part in full detail up to the full body. He does a stance in ready for another round.

"Good luck." Gardevoir hoped.

Smirking inside his helmet, Ford flies up to meet the draconic Predacon.

"Hey you!" Ford getting the dragon's attention. Predaking saw the armored warrior and roars.

**(Lacuna Coil – Hyperfast)**

Ford clashes with Predaking by starting of punching his body. The mechanical beast attempts to bite down Ford's armor, yet he evades the attack. Predaking uses his wings in casting a windstorm at Ford. Ford tries his best in blocking the wind which pushes him away a little. Ford fires focus shots at the Predacon, then does a diffusion kick in striking the dragon's neck. Next, he uses a javelin type of attack in piercing the neck, only that the Predacon frees himself. Then the dragon brutally strikes down Ford with his claws and bites his arm in throwing him to a huge sign. Predaking breathes fire at Ford, but Ford evades in the last second.

"You want it rough, then you got one!" Ford cries out.

Ford flies and delivers rocket combos at Predaking. Predaking attempts to swipe Ford with his tail, but Ford grabs and pushes it away. Then Ford does a photon shockwave which causes great injury on Predaking upon impact.

The Predacon flies back and stares at Ford intensely, knowing that he is quite a formidable foe. A ground bridge opens, and with one last look at Ford, Predaking flies away back to base.

**(Theme Ends)**

Ford flies down to the ground and removes his special suit away.

"That'll teach you."

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Neighborhoods**_

Meanwhile, a boy named Butters appear dressing up as, "I, Professor Chaos! Will show you my-!"

Only that the innocent boy is trapped in a lavender bubble. Sailor Charon and The Prophet suddenly appear.

"Hey! Please let me out!"

**(Godzilla Unleashed - King Ghidorah's Theme)**

"Sorry child, no more chaos for you." Said Charon, feeling Butters is not worth killing.

"_**Now then, can you do the honors my love?"**_ The Prophet asks.

"It will be my pleasure." Charon smiles evilly as she raises her staff for a small black, electrical orb coming out. It is the same one that revives Valmarmon in the first place.

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Area**_

The heroes, villains, and Paradais saw the attention of the energy source. The small black orb floats to the center above South Park in the skies.

Optimus and Megatron postpone their personal battle and watch the orb in widened shocked.

Robin, Go!Robin and Slade witness it. Same goes for the rest of the Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go! alongside Trigon. Apparently, the Teen Titans Go! just defeated the Woodland Critters before this happens. The Brotherhood of Evil and Garland just simply watch.

The four pieces break free from their cages, and are fuse together much to the heroes big shock. A huge yellowish black fire sphere sprawls around by energy forming. It is getting bigger till it reaches the size of a huge kaiju. In the shadows, six eyes are formed in three heads. The energy then bursts open, revealing a fiery three headed dragon with huge wings and three tails. Roaring loudly, Kaiser Ghidorah returns in a new monstrous form!

"IT'S KAISER GHIDORAH!" BlazeGallantmon horrifically yelled.

"So that's really him!" Omega X cries out. "His energy is off the charts!"

GalacticNova X stares intensely in wonder what's going on. Burizalor and Virus witness Ghidorah's revival.

"No..Paradais you BASTARDS!" Burizalor angrily shouts. "You took my opportunity away from me!"

Ford & Gardevoir watch in horror.

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Neighborhoods**_

Back to Charon and Prophet.

Sailor Charon laughs and cries out "Yes! He will bring chaos to this realm!".

Butters, still trapped, is frightened at the sight of Ghidorah.

Meanwhile, in not being noticed; Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny are shocked at the appearance of the Rajita warlord.

"Dude…" Stan's only word at his response.

xxxxx

_**Heroes Unlimited Headquarters**_

"Oh no.." Madoka cries out in fear.

Lightning stares in big concern. Same goes to the Critic and Nerd only their expressions are slightly humorous.

The day of the Rajita Warlord is at hand.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

**(Utada Hikaru – COLORS)**

xxxxx

Damn that this is one big battle I wrote down. South Park ftw!

Taichi and Takato facing Burizalor and Virus is an old reference to the original D-Fusion in the Super Artificial Jax Saga. It's unexpected that the two heroes also face GalacticNova X (Yagami's legendary ascendant form), which the Yagami movie fic is happening this summer. He is going to appear very soon.

I also added Predaking from Transformers Prime Beast Hunters (Season 3) besides GalacticNova X, and like the battle between the dragon and Ford. The idea of Ford donning armor like Iron Man is inspired from Papa-T-41's Tales of X: Fate of Two Worlds fanfic video game. Pretty cool, huh? Even though I still like Ford using his bo staff. Also bonus that Predaking will reveal his robot form in the upcoming new episode.

Oh noes! Kaiser Ghidorah returns thanks to Sailor Charon (Like how she did to Valmarmon)! His_ non-canon _appearance in a new form is a fiery Kaiser Ghidorah inspired from the _Godzilla Neo_ artwork by _KaijuSamurai_, but is colored yellowish black like Yami Houou's. Now, I feel another reference to Invasion of Rajita, Ghidorah is to Charon/Prophet and Great Leviathan (Yugioh) is to Ghidorah. One of those reasons why Charon and Prophet took over Dartz' Paradais (Paradius) and make its mission about chaos.

Two more chapters to go.


	7. Chapter 7

The Rajita lord revives, more battles, what else is new?

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Area**_

**(Final Fantasy 9 – Summoning Bahamut)**

The day is here, Kaiser Ghidorah returns in a new form. His draconic three heads roar to the skies. Ghidorah flies around which causes a wildfire to South Park, and breathes electrical fire at the buildings, causing mass destruction. Heroes, villains, and civilians scatter in avoiding the firestorm. Levitating, the monster gives sheer pleasure to his actions.

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Neighborhoods**_

The energy in distance even inflicts Sailor Charon, which she feels a little blood coming out of her lips, but she smirks without concern.

"Yes Ghidorah, you even affect the avatar of chaos herself."

**(End Theme)**

As soon as Charon & Prophet decides to teleport to the town, the four South Park boys continue their witness Ghidorah's rampage. They saw Butters still trapped in the bubble.

"Butters!" Kyle worried. "Good lord what happen to you?!"

"Some lady just traps me here!" Butters explained.

"Whoa! That reminds me of the time with Mecha Striestein!" Stan recalled in witnessing Ghidorah's carnage.

"Well that bitch is going to pay for this!" Cartman proclaimed. "I have found the solution to help those heroes."

"And that is?" Kyle said.

"Using those weapons from that anime episode." Cartman answered.

"How the hell are they supposing to work?" Kyle demands the fat boy.

"Well just recently, some voice appears in my dreams about Four Beasts and whatnot. That's all I have." Cartman explained. "But it also states that I should bring you guys together for something cool to happen."

"Oh that figures." Kyle scoffed.

"Well we have no choice." Stan stated. "Let's go to Cartman's house if what he said is true."

The four boys walk away to Cartman's House, leaving poor Butters behind.

"Hey! What about me?"

xxxxx

**(Haruka Kanata – Unlimits)**

xxxxx

_**The Dawn of Ghidorah**_

_**Act VII**_

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Hall**_

Charon & Prophet shows up in front of Burizalor & Virus, much to the villains' dismay. Omega X, BlazeGallantmon, Kaiba and his team are surprised. GalacticNova X just seethes in fury in looking at more cockroaches.

"It's the Paradais duo!" Kaiba shouts in surprise. "They cause this mess!"

"As if things couldn't get any worse!" Omega X said.

Burizalor defiantly shouts at Charon and Prophet, "You fools took away my opportunity by cheating!"

Charon insults the tyrant, "Oh boo hoo, Burizalor. We are always one step ahead."

"That was my line!" Kaiba shouted.

Ignoring the CEO's words, Charon said to Burizalor, "And besides, we are taking over the show."

With that, Sailor Charon and Prophet combine their powers in conjuring a black hole in the sky; which sucks Burizalor, Virus, GalacticNova X, and the remaining Daleks in.

"NO!" Virus bellowed.

GalacticNova X tries to resist, but unfortunately is succumb to the black hole's effects.

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Area**_

The black hole manage to suck Megatron, Slade, The Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge, General Immortus, ShenPeacockmon, HiSuzakumon, Red DD Girl, KazeByakkomon, MizuSeiryumon, ChiGenbumon, Starscream, Alduindramon, Weather Dopant, and the remaining Vehicons as well.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" Megatron shouts before pulling in.

"Master!" Starscream said. "We are being removed!"

"Well, that is unexpected." Slade's only words before being sucked in. Robin and Go!Robin are dumbfounded.

HiSuzakumon and DD Girl hold each other before they are sucked in.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" KingBasiliskmon laughs at ShenPeacockmon sucking to the black hole. "Looks like I get the last laugh!"

Brunhilde watched as the injured Alduindramon is being removed from battle. The rest of the YYGDM-01 heroes sense that Paradais is behind all this.

"So they did it, Charon and Prophet have show up." Henbu muttered.

"What the heck is that about?" Vanellope questioned.

"It means we are in big trouble." Henbu ask the glitch girl.

Ford and Gardevoir watch the chaotic result.

"This is bad news." Ford said. "We have to get back to headquarters in asking Madoka's assistance."

"Agreed." Gardevoir stated.

The couple teleport away without anyone noticing.

xxxxx

_**Outside of Legion of Doom Headquarters**_

The black hole warps all the villains by falling to the swamps real hard. Everyone is being piled up and are totally injured.

Burizalor seethes in anger, "Damn them. DAMN THEM ALL!"

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Area**_

As soon as it's been settled, while Kaiser Ghidorah continues his rampage, Garland rallies the Paradais forces _(KingBasiliskmon, DexInumon, Black Panther, Turbo, Trigon, Kefka, Kuja, Tiamat, Marilis, Kraken, and Lich)_ together for another round.

The heroes _(Seirika & Sakuyamon, Henbu & MegaGargomon, Himmako & YoukaiInumon, Valkyrie Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon, Light Jaguar, Teen Titans, Teen Titans Go!, Wreck it Ralph, Vanellope, Optimus Prime, Terra, Celes, Locke, Zidane, and Kamen Rider Double Xtreme)_ regroup themselves.

"Now that we accomplish the mission, Paradais will be proud to see my full power!" Garland bellowed. "Behold the combine force of the Four Fiends!"

As soon as the corrupted knight said that, the bodies of Tiamat, Marilish, Kraken, and Lich (which they stop their fight against Sakuyamon & MegaGargomon) have been convert to energy (the colors are green, red, blue, and yellow respectively) that is send to Garland. He felt the immense power and starts to transform into a huge winged demon. He is the original Chaos (Final Fantasy 1), and it's not the same one from the Dissidia verse. The heroes are aghast of what they are up against.

"As Chaos! I will destroy you all insects!" the demon proudly shouted.

"GOD! You are such a coward in waiting for the perfect time!" Himmako retorts to the demon.

KingBasiliskmon steps in, Himmako and YoukaiInumon stare in anger at the snake.

"I hope your satisfied, Himura along your mangy mutt!" KingBasiliskmon hissed. "Because I have a new ability to show just for you, **DIGI XROS**!"

"WHAT!?" Himmako yelled in big surprised. "You can do that!?"

As soon as the snake said that, the gem on his forehead glows. DexInumon is fusing with him to become a monstrosity of both Himura and Inumon's nightmares. The cobra hood is replaced by red and black spikes, the scaly body becomes blackish purple, and his forehead is armored up by Death-X metal chrome. Plus, he now has four eyes like DexInumon.

"I am now called DexBasiliskmon!" the deathly serpent shouts.

"You fucking snake ass…" That is all what Himmako proclaimed to his old enemy.

"Not if we can Beast BioMerge, Himura!" YoukaiInumon said to his partner. "I don't care if my past continues to haunt me!"

"Right, let's do it!"

Himmako and YoukaiInumon BioMerge into the tiger warrior, AuroraInumon. He and DexBasiliskmon stare at each other for a personal battle.

"You're going down, because I had it with these motherfucking basilisks in this motherfucking plane!" AuroraInumon proclaims and rips of a movie quote.

"_Err, wrong movie Himura."_ Byakko said in his mind.

"_Hey it's just a figure of speech."_ Himura's voice said.

Seirika & Sakuyamon fused to become StormSakuyamon, Henbu & MegaGargomon become QuakeGargomon. MetalSeadramon side evolves into Leviamon, which he once absorbed the Mao King's data back in the Dawn of Chaos event. StormSakuyamon, QuakeGargomon, Brunhilde, Leviamon, Optimus Prime, and Kamen Rider Xtreme are up against Chaos.

"We're going up against one boss, you guys all equipped?" StormSakuyamon said as the leader of the mini-group.

They nodded at the Beast BioMerger in going to fight.

"Here for one more round, lugnut?" Turbo taunts to Wreck-it Ralph.

"You ask for it the last time!" Ralph shouts to the demented racer. Vanellope has gotten the giant's back.

The Light Jaguar and Black Panther stare at each other, as if big cats are ready to rip each others throats.

"Looks like we are getting serious here, Zidane." Kuja said, as he transforms into Trance mode, which his body is covered in crimson fur.

"I was going to say that here." Zidane replies back as he went to Trance, which his fur becomes pinkish purple. He brandishes his daggers in going against Trance Kuja.

"I will have a chance in destroying all life and dreams!" Kefka shouts, as he transforms into the God of Magic, which he's a half angel and demon deity.

"Kefka, with our combine powers. We will put an end to your madness." Terra proclaims with determined hope as she transforms into her Esper form. Celes and Locke back her up.

The Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go! are facing Trigon once more.

Trigon states, "Kaiser Ghidorah has been revived. Nothing can stop him."

Robin retorts back, "Not if we can stop you first!"

Trigon then laughs, "You may recall that experience, where you will face your worst enemies!"

Trigon then spawns eight energies, forming the dark halves of the Teen Titans (the same ones of The End episodes), but with the additions of the Teen Titans Go! alongside the Robins except the Ravens for obvious reasons. Yes; they are _NegaStarfire, NegaBeastboy, NegaCyborg, and NegaRobin. NegaGo!Robin, NegaGo!Starfire, NegaGo!Beastboy, and NegaGo!Cyborg_.

"Aww not again!" Cyborg cried out.

"And they added us in a notch!" Go!Cyborg reacts the same as his mainstream counterpart.

"Guess he now added me on his list." Robin said sarcastically. NegaRobin smirks at his good counterpart evilly.

"Why didn't he created an evil me?" Go!Raven inquired. "Oh just because I'm his daughter."

"You mean 'we'." Raven said to her chibi counterpart.

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Hall**_

**(GMK – King Ghidorah God of the Sky Theme)**

Back with the Paradais duo facing Omega X, BlazeGallantmon, and Kaiba Corp.

"How does it feel?" Charon taunted, "Seeing you all fail in vain."

The Prophet takes off his hood, revealing the face of a blond hair man named Jeremiah Grand. However, he still speaks in his Prophet tone by adding, _**"What are you all going to do now?"**_

"Simple." Omega X proclaims. "We'll take down your asses."

"But Tai!" BlazeGallantmon said. "We fought them, and it took ALL OF US alongside Sailor Cosmos to subdue them."

"I know. But we have no choice." Omega X replied to his protégé.

"Takato! We'll hold down Ghidorah while you deal with these assholes!" Kaiba shouted.

"Are you sure about that?" BlazeGallantmon worried.

"I'm positive." Kaiba said with a smirk formed with his Blue Eyes body. "Because screw their rules!"

Kaiba (Blue Eyes White Dragon), Lyn (Blue Eyes Toon Dragon), Max (Black Luster Soldier), and Sam (Chaos Emperor Dragon) left in facing Kaiser Ghidorah. Omega X and BlazeGallantmon face off with Charon and Prophet. In fact, this is the first time that Omega X will fight these villains.

Omega X and BlazeGallantmon powers up and rush in trying to land a blow on the Paradais duo. The evil couple teleports behind and fires a dark beam at them. The Ascendant and Beast BioMerger sees this and fires Terra Beam and Shield Beam respectively, which causes both blasts to explode and destroys many windows.

Omega X stares at Charon and Prophet and thinks, _"These guys are powerful. Way out their league."_

Charon replied as a mind reader, "I heard that. Knowing you Ascendants are nothing but brute warriors. Especially I once controlled Dimitri!"

The Ascendant recalled Angemon X telling him about this and seethes, "Playing with his heart and mind games on Karin is sickening."

Omega X charges at Sailor Charon and tries to land in many punches and kicks; the dark senshi evades and smiles evilly. Finally, Omega X lands a ferocious punch on Charon's face, but it did little effect, much to the Ascendant's surprise.

"Nice try." Charon said before using her staff to nearly pierce Omega X's stomach. The Ascendant has gasp in pain.

"TAI!" BlazeGallantmon cried out before The Prophet blocks his path. "Get out of the way!" BlazeGallantmon lands a blow on him with his lance. The Prophet took little damage and fires a chain of lightning at the knight.

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Area**_

Kaiser Ghidorah fires electric beams at the buildings, and then he notices Seto and his team coming to challenge the Rajita's authority.

"STOP RIGHT THERE GHIDORAH!" Kaiba screams.

Kaiba and Lyn fire their Burst Streams of Destruction. Chaos Emperor Dragon fires a dark beam, while Black Luster Soldier fires a sonic shockwave. The blasts explode on Ghidorah upon impact. As the smoke clear, the heroes are shocked that Kaiser Ghidorah take no damage! Ghidorah fires electric beams at them, sending them flying to the ground! Kaiba and company turn back to normal upon being knock out real hard.

**(Theme Ends)**

**(Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – Knives and Shadows)**

Cyborg and NegaCyborg blast their sonic cannons, and proceed to heavily punch each other in the face.

Beastboy and NegaBeastboy transform into a T-Rex and Spinosaurus respectively and clash one another, making their attempts in biting each other's throats.

Robin and NegaRobin clash with their weapons. They put up an equal fight that they land in martial blows by punching and blocking.

"I always knew I'm facing my worse enemy." Robin seethes.

"Yeah, like the fact that you cried at your parents' death." NegaRobin taunted. "Oh you Dick, they fell down like loser acrobats while you did nothing!"

Growling in rage, Robin fights back with ferocity.

Go!Robin and NegaGo!Robin stare at each other, only that they hilariously slap each other in the face.

NegaStarfire chases Starfire as both fire their starbolts at each other. Go!Starfire fires her starbolts at NegaGo!Starfire. Getting hurt, NegaGo!Starfire flies in delivering a punch to Go!Starfire. Go!Starfire retaliates back by delivering a punch and fires her eye beams.

Raven, Go!Raven faces off against Trigon.

"_**AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"**_ Raven and Go!Raven cried out by combining their powers in firing at Trigon. The demon backs off and fires energy blasts at them, only the Azarath girls have dodge.

"You seem quite impressive for a pair of roaches." Trigon stated.

Raven replied, "You're not staying on this plane any longer, father."

Go!Cyborg fights off NegaGo!Cyborg.

"Come on! You gotta do better than that!" NegaGo!Cyborg taunted.

"JESUS your worse than my mom!" Go!Cyborg insults back before attacking.

Then, Beastboy and NegaBeastboy became Werebeasts and launch their claws at each other. NegaBeastboy bites Beastboy on the right shoulder, but Beastboy pulls him out with a slash on his evil counterpart's face.

"Hang on!" Go!Beastboy cried out before NegaGo!Beastboy step in. Smirking, the chibi evil counterpart transforms into an elephant and chase down Go!Beastboy who turns into a cheetah.

**(Final Fantasy 1 – Chaos (Final Boss Theme) )**

Chaos (Final Fantasy) tries to take down the heroes with a tornado, only they evade in a first to last second phase. Kamen Rider Xtreme strikes first with his Prism blade, critically hit Chaos. The demon swipes him away, only he's saved by Optimus Prime. Optimus fires his cannons at Chaos, but the demon fires a flare attack which hit the autobot. QuakeGargomon and StormSakuyamon launch an earthquake waterfall combo on Chaos.

"Impudent insects!" Chaos bellowed, as he launches a tsunami at both Beast BioMergers.

Next its Brunhilde riding Leviamon, which the good Mao King uses _**Rostrum**_ in crunching Chaos, while Brunhilde fires a holy combination of fire and ice attacks on Chaos. Chaos retaliates with another huge flare attack, sending them flying a little.

AuroraInumon faces off against DexBasiliskmon. The Dex-Digimon repeatedly bites down AuroraInumon with his fangs, only that the Beast BioMerger keeps blocking them in return.

"_**DEX MAELSTORM!"**_ DexBasiliskmon shouted, as he summons purple lasers above the clouds in firing at AuroraInumon like raindrops. The hero dodges each one until one of them hits him directly. Injured and angered, AuroraInumon looks to see DexInumon sneers as the snake headbutts him with support from his armored hide to do extra damage.

Light Jaguar and Black Panther continued their acrobat battle as usual.

The Trance genomes: Zidane and Kuja fought valiantly and ferociously. Trance Zidane fires Free Energy on Trance Kuja.

Trance Kuja counters, "Here comes the finale, Zidane!" He fires Ultima at Trance Zidane, that the monkey tailed thief evades every magic missile.

Esper Terra, Celes, and Locke fire Ultima, Blizzaga, and Flare at God Kefka. Taking damage, Kefka returns the favor by casting Forsaken, doing heavy damage to his foes. Kefka laughs like a hyena.

"Grr..Damn him!" Locke retorted.

"We still won't give up!" Terra said with determination.

Ralph and Vanellope resume their feud against Turbo, which the racer keeps dodging many of Ralph's smashes. Vanellope backs up Ralph by distracting Turbo again with her glitches.

As the fight against Chaos wages on, QuakeGargomon speaks to himself, "Wait a minute, where's Ford and Gardevoir?"

**(Theme Ends)**

xxxxx

_**Heroes Unlimited Headquarters**_

**(Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core – The Water's Surface)**

Gardevoir & Ford teleport to headquarters in meet up with Madoka, Lightning, Nostalgia Critic, and Angry Video Game Nerd.

"Guys we need our help!" Ford asked.

"Okay so you come all this way, just because an evil couple revives that Ghidorah ripoff by cheating." The Critic states, and then yells. "You know that doesn't make sense! IT MAKES NO FUCKING SENSE!"

"But we're worried about what is happening out there." Lightning said. "Something must be done."

While they were debating, they saw the monitor of Omega X and BlazeGallantmon getting their asses' kick by Sailor Charon and Prophet. They look especially worried indeed.

"If we're going to fight these Paradais fucks, then we need a fucking secret weapon." The Nerd said.

Ford then recalls, "And we've got one."

Ford & Gardevoir and the Heroes Unlimited leaders head to a huge secret basement by elevator. Inside stores a giant robot called a Jaeger.

"This huge mecha is designed by the military across the world in facing Kaijus. We kinda borrowed one, due to the movie coming out next month. Pacific Rim I mean." Ford explained.

"That looks so big.." Madoka widens at the witness of the Jaeger.

"Oh please. Another monster movie with giant robots?" The Critic scoffs.

Ford then asked Madoka, "Say I have a suggestion, we can use the Silver Crystal on the mecha as a new power source and could be effective against Ghidorah."

Madoka answered, "That's a great idea!"

Lightning added, "Hope this better work. While you and your girlfriend piloted the Jaeger, WE are facing Charon and Prophet."

"I get dips on facing the hooded freak!" Critic stated.

"And you're going to bring criticism to him with your words." The Nerd joked.

"NERD!" The Critic humorously offends in anger.

"Stop lashing your asses on one another and concentrate on what's going on!" Lightning scorns at Critic and Nerd.

"Yes mam!" Critic and Nerd said to Lightning.

Ford turns to Gardevoir, "Ready?"

Gardevoir replied, "I am sure showing my protection no matter what."

Afterwards, the Silver Crystal is added inside the Jaeger's energy source. Ford & Gardevoir are inside the cockpit, as their minds are connected in having the mecha activate. The Jaeger stands in full power. Madoka and the rest are awed.

Ford & Gardevoir piloting the Jaeger, Madoka, Lightning, Critic, and Nerd are prepared for battle.

**(Theme Ends)**

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Cartman's House**_

Meanwhile, the boys find the weapons in Cartman's room at the closet.

"Okay you have the weapons, now what?" Kyle asked.

Then they hear a sudden voice which surprises the boys except Cartman.

"_**Welcome my young friends. I brought you four in reinforcing the good forces by facing the great threat."**_

"Hey, he sounded like Morpheus from The Matrix movies." Stan said.

"Well my dream did come true do you Kyle!" Cartman said.

"Shut up!" Kyle shouts at Cartman.

"_**As I was saying, taking the red or blue pill. But you are only going to use these powers temporary."**_

"Sounds like a good deal to us." Stan said.

"_**Very well. I will deputize you all!"**_

The voice has the weapons transforms the boys into their manly anime versions in that anime parody episode, but there are sudden differences.

Stan's clothing has Seirika's color scheme. "I am called Stanryu!"

Cartman has Henbu's color scheme. "I call myself Genman!"

Kenny's appearance has Suzakato's color scheme and muffed, _"I am Kenzaku!"_

Finally, Kyle has Himmako's color scheme up to the attitude. "And I'm Byakyle!"

"Thanks for the powers, dude!" Genman said. "Now let's roll!"

The four flew off while destroying the roof. Cartman's Mom is heard.

"Eric hon! Are you okay up there?"

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Area**_

**(Yugioh – Egyptian God Monsters 0:58 – 2:03)**

"Time to show you my full power!" Raven said, that she has her robe become pure white, showing that her emotions are unlocked to the fullest potential.

Go!Raven is somehow connected to this power, as her robe changes to white as well, much to his impression, "Cool."

"ENOUGH! This ends now!" Trigon angrily bellowed at the sight of his daughter's full power.

"Let's finish this, father!" White Raven shouts back at her archnemesis.

White Raven charges her energy with the help from the Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go! Go!White Raven supports her.

Trigon does the same with the energy feed from the Nega Teen Titans and Nega Teen Titans Go!

"_**AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"**_ White Raven shouted as she blast a white beam at Trigon. The giant demon roars as he fires a red beam. Both energies clash one another and are locking in a huge beam struggle. Raven's allies supported her in giving a push, while Trigon's minions do the same.

After a brief struggle, White Raven pushes back onto Trigon and the Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go! evil counterparts.

"_**NOOOOOOO!"**_ Trigon bellowed.

**(Theme Ends)**

And with that, Trigon and his minions are destroyed. White Raven and Go!White Raven turns back to normal.

"You did it Rae!" Cyborg congratulates. Beastboy gives a big smile.

"Yeah." Raven smiles. "I beat Trigon once again."

"Sooo…" Go!Beastboy questioned. "How did you do that?"

"Don't ask." Go!Raven simply states.

**(GMK – King Ghidorah God of the Sky Theme)**

As Ghidorah continues his rampage, he saws more oppositions coming by: The Deputized Beast Tamers! Kaiser Ghidorah roars angrily because these four remind him of the Beast Tamers back in the first Rajita invasion.

"We got his attention all right." Byakyle said sarcastically.

"Yeah because he's gonna respect my authority!" Genman said that he spoke authority in his different tone.

The Deputized Boys launch their parry attacks on Ghidorah. Kaiser Ghidorah fires his beams at them, but they evade every time.

Stanryu fires his Hadouken that shapes like a blue Chinese dragon in hitting Kaiser Ghidorah.

Kenzaku throws fire shurikens at the Rajita Kaiju.

Genman summons large boulders and telekinesis moves them in hitting Ghidorah's heads.

Byakyle then sprints and does crushing claw combos at Ghidorah's body, which cause him to back off a little.

"Had enough!?" Genman taunted.

The Four Boys continue to launch their mystic attacks with everything they got, until Kaiser Ghidorah got pissed and sends a huge fiery explosion wave at them, brutally knocking them to buildings and into the ground in defeat. Even their new deputized powers are proven no match for the revived Rajita.

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Hall**_

Omega X and BlazeGallantmon are lying on the ground injured. They look above to see Sailor Charon and Prophet staring at them like helpless creatures.

"It can't end like this…!" Omega X said.

"I believe it's the end for you." Sailor Charon said. "It's been nice knowing you, Omega X."

As Charon and Prophet are about to launch a blast at the defeated opponents, a portal opens…

**(Theme Ends)**

**(Final Fantasy 6 – Locke)**

…revealing Madoka, Lightning, Nostalgia Critic, and Angry Video Game Nerd. Alongside the giant Jaeger piloted by Ford & Gardevoir, towering over Charon & Prophet.

"Just in time!" Omega X smiled.

"Are you guys okay!?" Madoka said while she heals Omega X and BlazeGallantmon.

"Better than never thanks to you guys." Omega X replied.

Charon and Prophet could care less about the mecha intimidating them. However, Sailor Charon looks at Madoka Kaname.

"Oh so you showed up." Charon said before bursting in laughter like the haughty bitch she is.

"What's so funny!?" Omega X demanded.

Charon continues to laugh, "I mean, we encounter the strengths of the Sailor Senshi and the awakened Valkyrie Brunhilde. But this? She and her band of girly girls are not even the level of ME and Sailor Cosmos!"

Madoka becomes ashamed of Charon's sheer insult. Omega X and BlazeGallantmon are disgusted.

"Don't listen to her." Lightning said to Madoka in lightening her up.

"We'll take things from here." The Critic said.

"You go on with that mech and kick Ghidorah's fucking ass." The Nerd said.

"Thanks guys!" BlazeGallantmon said.

Sailor Charon and Prophet look at the Jaeger, doubting it would work against Kaiser Ghidorah.

Omega X and BlazeGallantmon fly to the shoulders of the Jaeger, and are impressed by its appearance.

"I take your piloting this thing, Ford?" Omega X said.

"Yep." Ford said inside the cockpit with Gardevoir. "It's a pretty neat robot if you ask me. Can't wait for that movie."

"I bet, but let's save it for later." Omega X said. "Right now.."

The Jaeger, Omega X, and BlazeGallantmon are heading to the direction where Kaiser Ghidorah was. All that remains are the heroes unlimited facing the Paradais duo, outside of the city hall.

**(Theme Ends)**

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Area**_

**(Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy – Main Theme 2:52 – 5:27)**

The heroes are turning the tide here.

Brunhilde unleashes her holy fire and ice attacks on Chaos; Leviamon fires a river of stream, Optimus fires his Ion Cannon which directly hits the demon, StormSakuyamon and QuakeGargomon conjoured their earthquake/waterfall combo once more on Chaos. Finally the demon being weakened by the heroes' combined might, Kamen Rider Xtreme finishes Chaos off by unleashing a tornado kick at Chaos' chest, destroying him.

DexBasiliskmon is towering the injured AuroraInumon and is about to finish him.

"This ends here, INUMON!"

AuroraInumon stares with pure determination, "Not for long!"

With that, he unleashes his tiger powers in striking down the serpent many times. DexBasiliskmon tries to turn him to stone, which the petrification effects the buildings in radius, turning them to statues. But the Beast BioMerger evades at ease, which he instantly destroys DexBasiliskmon's gem, rendering him weak.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

AuroraInumon has enough of that, and fires an aurora razor wind which slices DexBasiliskmon apart, deleting him. Being defeated now three times has become a humiliating record for Basiliskmon.

After sharing many equal blows, Light Jaguar gains the upper hand, and defeats Black Panther in their personal battle.

The Black Panther begins to fade away, but not before saying, _**"You haven't seen the last of me. My shadow will always be part of you."**_

The Panther totally disappears, Light Jaguar turns back to Phillipe and sighs in relief.

After a fierce battle, Trance Zidane eventually defeats Kuja with Grand Lethal, which does 9,999 damage by a kanji firestorm at him. Both turn back to normal, signifying Kuja losing the battle and disappear.

"It doesn't have to end this way, brother." Kuja stated.

"Yeah." Zidane said with pity. "Sometimes life goes on you know."

Kuja then totally disappears.

Terra, Celes, Locke combine their powers in creating an energy ray, which vaporizes Kefka to oblivion. Esper Terra turns back to normal.

"It's all over!" Celes said.

Ralph and Vanellope have weakened Turbo long enough for Ralph to deliver a huge finishing blow on Turbo's racecar and himself. Turbo is deleted while he screams.

"WE DID IT, STINKBRAIN!" Vanellope cheered like a happy child.

**(Theme Ends)**

StormSakuyamon turns back to Rika & Renamon. QuakeGargomon turns back to Henry & Terriermon. AuroraInumon turns back to Himura & Inumon. Leviamon devolves back to Seadramon, and Brunhile reverts to Kotori.

"Oh not now!" Inumon cried out.

"We're not going to reach Ghidorah in time!" Rika said.

But then, they sense Omega X and BlazeGallantmon coming, along with the Jaeger.

Henry smiles, "It's up to them now."

Meanwhile, Kaiser Ghidorah is about to finish off the Beast South Park Boys.

"NOOO!" Genman cried out in defeat. "I don't wanna die here!"

"_Good for you, because I died all the time!"_ Kenzaku muffed to Genman, even though the phoenix can revive itself.

**(Ninja Tracks – Passages)**

Just then Kaiser Ghidorah turn to see the Jaeger approaching. The monster growls at the sight of the huge mecha. Furthermore, he remembers BlazeGallantmon as that Beast Tamer who's his old opposition, alongside Omega X. Ghidorah smirks of going to face the Ascendant for the first time.

"This is it." Ford said. "No turning back now."

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Hall**_

Lightning, Madoka, Critic and Nerd are confronting Sailor Charon and Prophet.

"Hmm. How about we divide and set the battlegrounds elsewhere?" Charon asked before nodding to her lover. She and the Prophet created two hive dimensions which ensnares the four heroes in.

"What the hell!?" Nostalgia Critic cries out.

"What's going on!?" Lightning said.

xxxxx

_**Sailor Chaos Battlefield**_

The white clears out, which Madoka and Lightning are in a hive dimension, that they encounter Sailor Charon alone.

"Let's see how you face the powers of Chaos!" Sailor Charon cackled before her clothing becomes inverted, and her long hair is eternal black.

Lightning and Madoka felt the incredible strength of Sailor Chaos in her full power.

xxxxx

_**The Prophet Battlefield**_

Then, there's the stand off with the Nostalgia Critic and The Angry Video Game Nerd vs The Prophet/Jeremiah, it feels like Sora and Riku vs Xemnas.

"_**I will not use the full extent of showing my true form. But in this stage, I alone would still destroy you both."**_

"Oh cut the crap and do this Kingdom Hearts thing!" the Critic interrupted as he's reminded of that familiar event.

"We're both going to kick your ass all the way down." The Nerd said before flipping the bird at The Prophet.

The Prophet brandishes two energy blades.

"Seriously, why is it have to rip-off Star Wars?" the Critic said.

Nevertheless, the Critic and Nerd brandish their lightsabers and stand against their powerful foe.

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Area**_

Pacific Rim, Omega X and BlazeGallantmon have come face to face with Kaiser Ghidorah. A final battle between a mecha with the help of an Ascendant and Beast BioMerger, and a kaiju Rajita is at hand.

The Jaeger cracks its metallic fists and does a fighting stance.

Kaiser Ghidorah's three heads screech loudly at the sight of a worth opponent.

"We will end your rampage." BlazeGallantmon stated.

"We will end your destruction." Omega X added.

Finally, Ford and Gardevoir both shouted, "AND WE WILL CANCEL YOUR APOCALYPSE!"

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

**(Utada Hikaru – COLORS)**

xxxxx

More battles commence and it looks like I put more twists.

The four South Park boys have temporary given the powers of the Four Beasts like the Beast Tamers. It's all thanks to the mysterious source coming from the weapons that they bought back in the 'Good Times with Weapons' episode. Pretty cool huh? I choose the phoenix to Kenny because he dies and comes back to life all the time.

-Oh and the source revealer's name, he is Ouryu. Which in fact, he will be the leader of the Beast Card spirits, and is voice by Laurence Fishburne. Yes, he will appear at the climax of Dawn of Chaos, and being Ryo & Cyberdramon's spirit partner.

Big surprise, I put the concept of Pacific Rim in anticipating that movie, for giant robots fighting kaijus! Glad that Ford and Gardevoir control one of these Jaegers, while Omega X and BlazeGallantmon help them out. The concept of that movie also reminds me of Sym Bionic Titan.

Besides the main event, there are the gender battles here: _Madoka and Lightning vs Sailor Chaos_, and _Critic and Nerd vs The Prophet_.

This is it, the final battles has come!


	8. Chapter 8

Tomorrow is July. This is it, the final battle. Yah ready?

xxxxx

**(Haruka Kanata – Unlimits)**

xxxxx

_**The Dawn of Ghidorah**_

_**Final Act**_

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Area**_

The heroes, Kaiba's Team, and Deputized Beast Wielders do nothing but watch the final battle commencing. The citizens of South Park and the infamous adults inside the Town Hall witness as well; hoping that something akin to God, Jesus, or whatever can save them.

The Jaeger controlled by Ford & Gardevoir starts off by landing a direct punch on Kaiser Ghidorah's middle head, injuring him. Backing off a little, the kaiju Rajita fires electric beams at the Jaeger, but the mecha shields itself and take little damage.

The Jaeger then fires missiles, with the help of Omega X and BlazeGallantmon firing energy blasts at Ghidorah. Kaiser Ghidorah takes literal damage, and flies upward to avoid the attacks. The Rajita spread black/yellow wildfire that devastates the area, the Jaeger quickly defends itself.

Then the kaiju lunges towards the Jaeger, and has the left and right heads constrict the mecha's arms with his necks. Ghidorah's burning body starts to overheat the mecha, while the middle head attempts to bite down the Jaeger's head.

"Oh no!" Ford cried out.

The Jaeger's head moves in opposite directions in avoiding the Rajita's bite, but it can't hold much longer. Sensing the danger, Omega X flies off in knocking back Ghidorah's left head, while BlazeGallantmon fends off the right head. Ghidorah lets go of the Jaeger and growls. The Kaiju fires fireballs at them, only for Omega X and BlazeGallantmon to deflect them.

"Are you guys okay!?" BlazeGallantmon exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Ford said. "The systems are back in function!"

"Good, because we're going to kick it up a notch." Omega X proclaims, as he powers up. His golden hair suddenly becomes long like a hedgehog. Yes, he has transformed into Level 3.

"Holy cow.." BlazeGallantmon said. Even Ford & Gardevoir are surprised.

Kaiser Ghidorah sees the Ascendant becoming stronger, and roars fiercely.

"I take it your up against Level 3. Fire against fire." Omega X calmly smirked that his tone slightly deepens.

xxxxx

_**Sailor Chaos Battlefield**_

Lightning and Madoka fight of Chaos despite the odds. Lightning and Sailor Chaos' weapons clash and block each other's hits. Grunted, Chaos blows Lightning away only for Madoka to save her footing, and then fires holy arrows at Chaos. Sailor Chaos counters by shielding herself with her staff with nullifies the arrows.

"You have to do better than that, Cosmos' inferior." Chaos taunts to Madoka.

Not letting their enemy teasing Madoka, Lightning then summons a mechanical horse named Odin, as she rides him to battle.

"Oh you got a horse like the valkyries, even yourself." Sailor Charon muttered.

Odin gallops around while Lightning casts Thundaga at Chaos; Madoka continues to supports her friend by shooting more arrows. Sailor Chaos took little damage, but shrugs them off only she saw Odin rushing towards her. Throwing and levitating her staff, Sailor Chaos uses her bare hands in holding down Odin!

"What the-!?" Lightning cries out a little.

Smirking evilly and using her dark magic, Chaos throws Odin and Lightning to the ground. Odin disappears, while Lightning gets up in glaring at Sailor Chaos (which she retrieves her staff).

"Perhaps this will even up the odds." Sailor Chaos said, as she instantly traps Madoka in a lavender bubble, the same move she did on Butters.

"HELP!" Madoka cried out, as she can't breakout the trap.

"MADOKA!" Lightning shouts in shock to see the pink haired girl immobilized. She swiftly turns to Sailor Chaos in sheer determination.

"Now it's just you and me, _cute little kitty_."

Seething in anger, Lightning charge at Sailor Chaos for this heinous act.

xxxxx

_**The Prophet Battlefield**_

**(Kingdom Hearts 2 – Darkness of the Unknown (Final Part) )**

The lightsaber duel clashes. Nostalgia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd uses their weapons to attempt to hit Prophet, yet the cloaked man blocks and counters every move.

What seems to be a never-ending equal fight, turns the tide as Critic and Nerd uses their wits to make the Prophet back off with a combined strike. Putting away their lightsabers, the Critic and Nerd charge with their battle cry in landing punches at the Prophet.

The Prophet defends himself by creating mental barriers for each attack.

"Goddammit, fight like a man for pete's sake!" The Critic shouts at the hooded figure.

"_**For that matter, you two are indeed the buffoons doing nothing but criticizing video games and movies."**_ The Prophet said.

"OH SHUT UP!" The Critic hilariously yells in anger while brandishes his pistol in firing the Prophet.

"FUCK YOU!" The Nerd rushes in delivering more punches.

Prophet took some damage, yet retaliates by evading and countering. The Nerd and Critic do the same and launch fierce kicks at the Prophet. The Prophet uses the force in backing off both of them.

"_**Can you spare yourselves?"**_

Then the Prophet launches a chain of lightning like Palpatine in electrocuting The Nostalgia Critic that he screams in pain.

"CRITIC!" The Nerd cries out, as a copy of the Prophet tries to stop him. The Nerd, however, takes it out at ease, and rushes to save the Critic by punching the Prophet real hard.

Both reviewers and Prophet recover and charge each other once again.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Area**_

The battle continues as the Jaeger and Ghidorah's heads clashes with their fists/heads. The Jaeger manages to directly land a hit on Ghidorah's left head. BlazeGallantmon leaps upward and pierces Ghidorah's middle head with his lance. The monster shrieks in pain, as he stomps and brushes the knight and weapon off.

Omega X then launches a barrage of punches at Ghidorah's fiery chest, withstanding its heat at the same time. Ghidorah cries out that he uses its wings to back off Omega X, and then he grabs a building in throwing at the Jaeger. However, the mecha smashes the building into pieces everywhere.

Cain Bearer witness the big battle in distance, yet is unimpressed. Just then, a piece of debris humorously hits his car, destroying it.

"You superheroes are going to pay for this!"

The Jaeger fires laser cannon, while Omega X fires his Terra Beam at Kaiser Ghidorah. The kaiju fires his beams in doing yet another beam struggle. It goes back and forth until the effects exploded, destroying the road and more buildings. That leaves the Heroes and Ghidorah stare briefly at each other with determination to win.

xxxxx

_**Sailor Chaos Battlefield**_

Lightning and Chaos clash that Lightning hits her foe with her gunblade, and then casts Ultima which directly hits her. Madoka watches on while trapped.

The black haired goddess recovers and hits Lightning with a dark ball, Lightning barely defends herself.

**(Yugioh – Seal of Orichalcos) **

Sailor Chaos then teleport behind and grab Lightning. She puts her right hand on her enemy's breastplate (which she's grabbing her breast), and the other hand in touching her chest.

"What's wrong? Afraid of your womanhood violated?" Chaos sneered as she whispers Lightning's left ear. "Soon you will be my slave when this is over."

Sailor Chaos then licks her ear afterwards, enjoying the inside taste of the warmth skin. Lightning however, has enough of her torture.

"STOP!" Lightning free herself and counters, "I won't LET YOU torture me and the goddess!"

Lightning continues to strike at Chaos, but finds herself weaken due to her focus being hampered by Chaos' actions.

Chaos smirks and thoughts, _"Yes, my words must have drilled to your focus just like that determined Sedna."_

xxxxx

_**The Prophet Battlefield**_

The Critic and Nerd continue their relenting assault on Prophet, to the point they are nearly close. However, the cloaked man floats upward and bellows.

"_**You have no chance to escape."**_

Prophet conjures thousands and thousands of lasers surrounding both reviewers.

"Oh great." The Critic muttered.

The lasers fire at them.

With no choice, Nerd and Critic use their lightsabers to deflect every one of them. But then, they are starting to become fatigue, and are brutally being hit by them. The lasers keep going and going till the screen fades white…

When it is all cleared, the Critic and Nerd are critically injured; blood and bruises are smeared in their bodies. They watch helplessly as the Prophet walks closer to them with his lightsabers, about to execute them..

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Area**_

The Jaeger charges at Kaiser Ghidorah, only that the Rajita lord fires a huge explosion wave that critically damages the mecha. Omega X and BlazeGallantmon are being hit as well.

"AAAHHHH!" both Ford and Gardevoir screamed.

Omega X attempts to block it, but even Level 3 proves to be useless as he is caught by the energy.

The heroes are being knocking down to the ground. Struggling to get up, they saw Kaiser Ghidorah roaring and is marching to finish them off.

"This...It can't end like this!" BlazeGallantmon cried out.

xxxxx

_**Sailor Chaos Battlefield**_

Things are going badly as Chaos beats up Lightning with her telekinesis movements, and then she delivers fierce slaps to her face till she blows a wave of black energy to send Lightning to the ground. Madoka watches in horror. Whereas Lightning look up to see Chaos floating above her, smiling at her defeated foe.

"Face it, Lightning." Taunted Sailor Chaos. "Your demi-god powers are no match for mines."

**(Theme Ends)**

Seeing enough suffering, a glimmering power has envelope in the preteen girl.

"No..Stop this! STOP THIS NOW!" Madoka shouts.

**(Dragonball Z Fusion Reborn – SSJ3 Goku/Gogeta)**

Suddenly, surge of white light envelopes the pink haired girl that it frees her from Chaos' bubble, levitating above, as a miracle is coming to save the day. Lightning and Chaos turn to see Madoka's appearance in full surprise. The preteen girl's hair becomes long and wears a magnificent white dress. Madoka has temporary ascend into a goddess when great danger occur to her friends, this was the one that recreate her home universe after a simple wish, wanting to destroy every witch in existence.

"You.." Sailor Chaos said in shocked.

That's not all, Goddess Madoka's powers are influencing the other battles nearby, and it's continued to grow.

xxxxx

_**Billsmon's Temple**_

The Digi-God of Destruction and his master, Whismon has sense powerful forces going on.

"What on earth? Powers that surpasses the Ascendant God?" Billsmon muttered.

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Area**_

As Kaiser Ghidorah is about to vaporize his opponents, surges of white energy heal the heroes' wounds and are powering up. The Jaeger, Omega X, and BlazeGallantmon get up.

"Wha..Our power levels has become skyrocketing!" Omega X feels amazed.

"That must be Madoka." Gardevoir stated. "I sense the light has come to save us."

The Silver Crystal inside the Jaeger is glowing. Ford's pilot skills are increasing, and Gardevoir has given intangible transparent fairy wings since she's recently a Fairy-type Pokemon. Both partners have their mecha reach full capacity.

"We're transforming!" BlazeGallantmon said as he is powering up automatically, same goes to Omega X.

Kaiser Ghidorah roars in shock at the sight of Omega X and BlazeGallantmon's new transformations.

Omega X's hair become wild red, yellow eyes, his body has GeoGreymon features alongside a prehensile tail, and yellow pants with blue toppings. He has reach..

"You're looking at Level 4 now."

In place of BlazeGallantmon is a young man with long golden hair, a red biker jacket with Guilmon's hazard sign on the back, black pants, black shirt under the jacket, red and black sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. His eyes are brown with a golden trim.

"They call me, Guilkatomon." He calmly smirks. Like Omega X, his tone becomes deeper.

xxxxx

_**The Prophet Battlefield**_

As The Prophet is about to strike down the reviewers, the same white energy heals the Critic and Nerd as their power increases.

The Prophet's eyes slightly widen that the Nostalgia Critic and the Angry Video Game Nerd are getting serious to unleash the possessed powers of hell and heaven respectively. An image of a demon, the aspect of Satan, appears behind the Critic. Where as the image of Super Mecha Death Christ appear behind the Nerd.

xxxxx

_**Hell**_

An African-American man who wears a red/black tuxedo and a black hat, who is actually Satan, watches alongside his daughter wearing a cute dress named, Evilina.

"_**I bestow the Critic my powers for this once."**_ Said Satan.

"Go beat him up guys!" shouted Evilina.

xxxxx

_**The Prophet Battlefield**_

"_**What are you?"**_ The Prophet demanded.

"I'm the Nostalgia Critic, and remember it so you don't have to." The Critic said in a stoic tone.

"And I'm the fucking Angry Video Game Nerd." The nerd stated as he gives Prophet the finger.

Both rush in delivering devastating blows to the Prophet like the Matrix, the cloaked figure has little time defending himself due to the unexpected move. Then the reviewers hit The Prophet sky high. Finally, the Critic and Nerd combine their attacks to launch a chain of lighting (cause by Satan) fireball (created by Mecha Death Christ) at Prophet, injuring him.

The Prophet then falls to the ground signifying his defeat. Unconcern about his wounds and pride, he opens a portal to escape in the last second.

"Scram, GET OUT OF HERE!" The Critic yells at the escaped Prophet.

The Critic and Nerd sigh in relief and victory that their powers resume back to normal.

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Area**_

The battle is now turning the tide to the highest degree. Both Omega X and Guilkatomon tag team in delivering a barrage of punches at Ghidorah, injuring the blazed kaiju at ease. The Jaeger backs up by delivering a glowing energy fist at the Rajita, and then does another. Kaiser Ghidorah fires a wildfire at them, only for Guilkatomon to easily absorb it and reflect back at Ghidorah to injure him more.

Working together in body and mind, Ford & Gardevoir had the Silver Crystal charging their Jaeger to full power by surrounding in white light. Then the mech creates a super laser in about to fire.

Both Ascendant and Advanced BioMerger power up in charging their attacks. However, Omega X's Terra Beam and Guilkatomon's powers then fused into a blazing Tyrannosaurus-Rex with phoenix features like the wings, similar to Sailor Mars and Hiei's combine powers into a dragon phoenix that injured Valmarmon and GranDracmon.

Kaiser Ghidorah's six eyes widened, as both devastating techniques fire and impacts towards Ghidorah. It sends the Rajita lord upward until it reaches outer space. Finally, the attack explodes and engulfs Kaiser Ghidorah completely. Screaming loudly across the galaxies, the Rajita Lord's existence is no more. Once the Yami Houou destroys him, now a bunch of heroes with the help of a young goddess and Silver Crystal vaporizes him for good.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Sailor Chaos Battlefield**_

**(Yugioh the Movie – Arise! Blue Eyes Shining Dragon! 2:08 – 4:40)**

"Wha-What are you doing!?" fiercely shouted Chaos to Madoka.

In the last phase, Goddess Madoka's holy powers then summons the four Puella Magis, her closest friends throughout time.

The first magical girl is long raven haired, white dress with gray features, dark gray stockings, and has the abilities of time. That is Homura Akemi.

The second is a close friend of Madoka in her school years; an aqua haired, with a white dress and blue skirt, white cape, and wields the essence of a mermaid. Brandishes her sword, her name is Sayaka Miki.

The third is a blond haired curly girl with a brunette hat, white dress with bronze yellow skirt, and has the powers of firearms. She is the girl that wishes to have friends, Mami Tomoe.

Lastly, is a feisty ponytail, redhead girl with a red battle dress and holds a spear. Her name is Kyoko Sakura, daughter of a priest. She smirks and bites an apple.

"Incredible.." muttered Lightning as she witnessed the summoned warriors. Chaos as regret one thing, never tick off Madoka.

Sailor Chaos grimaced, "So you summon your cohorts just like Sailor Moon to the Senshi, and Brunhilde to those valkyrie whores. Big deal!"

Homura retorted, "Do not underestimate us, for you have distorted the universe for so long."

"We may be weaker than the Senshi and the Valkyries.." said Madoka. "But! Hope can withstand anything that can get us."

"So in other words. Come get some, bitch!" Kyoko taunted.

Ticked, Sailor Chaos attempts to fire dark purple balls at the four Puellas, but they swifly evade and begin their delta attack formation. Mami fires his shotgun, only for Chaos to block the bullet with her staff, but Mami summons more firearms that shoot the dark woman in the back.

"Why you-!"

However, Chaos turns to see Sayaka rushing and strikes her with her blade. Sailor Chaos tries to evade every strike, but she's starting to lose focus, and is hit by another slash.

Next, Kyoko uses her spear to conjure chains in grabbing Chaos' staff!

"MY STAFF!" Sailor Chaos cried out in surprise.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't need this." Kyoko smirk before breaking it with her bare hands.

Eyes widen in anger, his caused Sailor Chaos to scream loudly like a banshee and powers up. She randomly fires many barrage of dark balls scatter against the Puellas. Goddess Madoka defends them with holy magic, causing Chaos to be more ticked.

Just then, Kyoko's spear chains immobilized Sailor Charon.

"LET ME GO, BITCH!"

Ignoring her insults, Kyoko nodded to Homura for the finishing blow. Homura summons LOTS of artilleries, and commands them to fire at the evil goddess. Chaos cannot help but being blasted by the weapons. Mami joins her by firing her firearms, Sayaka fires water magic, and Madoka herself fires a holy arrow to directly hit Chaos. It continues till the smoke is cleared.

Sailor Chaos regresses back into a tired Sailor Charon, signifying her defeat.

**(4:42 – 4:59)**

The depowered goddess angrily stares at Madoka and her cohorts. Before retreating, Sailor Charon muttered, "You are not as pathetic as I thought, _Madoka_." And thus, the malicious goddess fades away.

**(End Theme)**

Goddess Madoka depowers herself to normal as she is relieved of the victory.

"Everybody! Thank you!"

Madoka appreciates her friends support. They nodded, especially for Homura, before fading to the light.

Lightning recovers and walks towards Madoka, "Sailor Cosmos will be proud of your confidence."

"She sure will." Madoka smiled at her older comrade.

xxxxx

_**South Park, Colorado/Town Area**_

The colossal battle is over; Kaiser Ghidorah is gone for good. Level 4 Omega X and Guilkatomon revert to Tai & Agumon and Takato & Guilmon.

"Oh boy Tai, we just save the world again!" Agumon said.

"I can't believe it; I'm actually become like an Ascendant after all. Sorta." Takato stated.

"Well at least we're going to enjoy the rest of the summer guys!" Taichi smiled.

They laugh at their victory until Taichi and Agumon's stomachs growling.

"Ehehehe..I guess eating lunch won't be so bad." Taichi stated.

"Me too, I'm feeling hungry." Ford said. "Wanna join in Garde?"

"If you insist, I love to join the company." the amorphous pokemon smiled.

The Jaeger along with Tai, Takato and their digimon standing on the mech's shoulders, walk away from South Park to the sunset. Its reminded how Robert Smith as Mothra walks away over the mountains.

Meanwhile with the deputized South Park boys.

"It sure is to have that monster wipe out." Byakyle said.

Just then, the voice of Ouryu bellowed to their minds.

"_**The threat of the Rajita Overlord has passed. Now I will return back the Beast powers."**_

"Aww, I just get used to them!" Genman cried out.

"Stop being selfish Cartman and just let it go!" Byakyle said.

"Again, we have our thanks." Stanryu said.

_**You're welcome. I appreciate the compliment.**_

With that, the South Park boys are reverting back to normal while Ouryu's presence disappears.

"Man this stinks!" Cartman said.

"Well wanna do something guys?" Stan questioned.

"I don't know, you lead on bro." Cartman said.

The four boys walk away from all the recent trouble.

Back with Seto Kaiba, Lyn Stromberg, Max Stromberg, and Sam Stromberg.

"Well at least things are back to normal." Lyn said in relief.

"It couldn't get any worse, right?" Sam humorously questioned.

Just then, a portal appears revealing the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future. Kaiba and company are a little surprised.

"Kaiba! We meet again." The Cybernetic Ghost said.

"Umm, who the hell are you?" Kaiba questioned to the robot.

"Remember me? I am the one that tells you about your past 5,000 years ago!"

"What!? You just ask the wrong person!" Kaiba protested.

"You are YOU, you are maybe a robot created by Frieza, or perhaps I'M your real father!" the robot said. "Plus you don't have a penis and Mokuba's real father is Ghost Nappa!"

"Say what!? That's not true!"

Lyn, Max, and Sam however laugh at the cybernetic ghost's compliment.

"Are you believing in this piece of junk!?" Kaiba defended.

"Gee. No wonder you are THAT famous elsewhere." Max said.

"You know. Sometimes you just have to be easy on yourself." Lyn stated.

Kaiba just simply feeling annoyed at the unexpected twist.

With that, South Park is rebuilding itself. The heroes went back to their usual lives. Of course, Kaiba just got the approval of South Park to have his theme park going.

xxxxx

**(Utada Hikaru – COLORS)**

xxxxx

**The end**

xxxxx

_**Paradais Dimension**_

"_**You two manage to fail a recycled plan against your foes. Why am I not surprise?"**_

A mysterious, yet sardonic voice bellows to the slightly shuddered Charon (with a new replace staff) and Prophet, though the latter remains calm to these situations.

The Prophet responds, _**"We didn't take into account they'd persevere through their unity. The heroes are just as versatile as Cosmos' forces…Ghidorah's defeat is one step of failure."**_

Charon added, "Indeed, and no matter what we tried, it wasn't enough."

"_**Whatever you say. However, it will not take likely for even intelligent minds like you two. Try again, now be gone." **_

Afterwards, the anomalous force banishes Sailor Charon and The Prophet to their posts. Paradais continues their business, but Sailor Chaos' inspirer remains hidden in the pages of fiction and last spoke..

"_**Once again, the story continues."**_

xxxxx

**Voice Cast**

**Kai/YYGDM Heroes**

-Tai Kamiya/Omega X – Sean Schemmel

-Agumon – Tom Fahn

-Takato Matsuda (Suzakato)/BlazeGallantmon/Guilkatomon – Gabe Khouth

-Guilmon/Gallantmon/BlazeGallantmon/Guilkatomon – Steven Blum

-Suzaku – James Earl Jones

-Rika Nonaka (Seirika)/StormSakuyamon – Melissa Fahn

-Renamon/Sakuyamon/ – Mari Devon

-Seiryuu – Oprah Winfrey

-Henry Wong (Henbu)/QuakeGargomon – Dave Wittenberg

-Terriermon/MegaGargomon/QuakeGargomon – Mona Marshall

-Genbu – Morgan Freeman

-Himura Tsubasa (Himmako)/AuroraInumon – Johnny Yong Bosch

-Inumon/YoukaiInumon/AuroraInumon – Travis Willingham

-Byakko – Kevin Michael Richardson

-Kotori Ayami/Valkyrie Brunhilde – Erika Fong

-Seadramon/MetalSeadramon – Doug Erholtz

-Phillipe Sagara/Light Jaguar – Todd Haberkorn

**Heroes Unlimited**

Ford – Johnny Yong Bosch

Gardevoir – Kari Wahlgren

Madoka Kaname – Christine Marie Cabanos

Nostalgia Critic – Doug Walker

Angry Video Game Nerd – James Rolfe

Lightning – Ali Hillis

Robin/Go!Robin – Scott Menville

Raven/Go!Raven – Tara Strong

Cyborg/Go!Cyborg – Kharthy Parton

Starfire/Go! Starfire – Hynden Walch

Beastboy/Go!Beastboy – Greg Cipes

Wreck-It Ralph – John C. Reilly

Vanellope von Schweetz – Sarah Silverman

Optimus Prime – Peter Cullen

Terra (Final Fantasy 6) – Natalie Lander

Celes (Final Fantasy 6) - ?

Locke (Final Fantasy 6) - ?

Zidane (Final Fantasy 9) – Bryce Papenbrook

Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider W – Renn Kiriyama

Phillip/Kamen Rider W – Masaki Suda

**Villains**

-Burizalor – Chris Ayres

-Virus – Dameon Clarke

-Slade – Ron Perlman

-The Brain – Glenn Shadix

-Megatron – Frank Welker

-Starscream – Steven Blum

-Madame Rouge – Hynden Walch

-ShenPeacockmon – Gary Oldman

-Isaka Shinkuro/Weather Dopant – Tomoyuki Dan

-Alduindramon – Daniel Riordan

-Daimaomon (DF-616/YYGDM-01) – Chris Sabat

-HiSuzakumon - ?

-Red DD Girl - ?

-Monsieur Mallah – Glenn Shadix

-Daleks – Nicholas Briggs

-GalacticNova X – Vic Mignogna

-Predaking - Peter Mensah

-Shockwave - David Sobolov

**Paradais**

-Sailor Charon/Sailor Chaos - ?

-Jeremiah Grand/The Prophet – Paul St. Peter

-KingBasiliskmon/DexBasiliskmon – ?

-Garland/Chaos (Final Fantasy) – Chris Sabat

-DexInumon - Keith Szarabajka

-Black Panther – Paul St. Peter

-Turbo – Alan Tudyk

-Trigon – Kevin Michael Richardson

-Madara Uchiha - Neil Kaplan

-Kefka – Dave Wittenberg

-Kuja – JD Cullum

-Lich – Kyle Herbert

-Woodland Critters – Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Adrien Beard, April Stewart, Mona Marshall

**Others**

-Kaiser Ghidorah – Michael Ironside

-Seto Kaiba/Blue Eyes White Dragon – Eric Stuart

-Lyn Stromberg/Blue Eyes Toon Dragon – Wendee Lee

-Max Stromberg/Black Luster Soldier – Derek Stephen Prince

-Sam Stromberg/Chaos Emperor Dragon – Kyle Herbert

-Eric Cartman/Genman – Trey Parker

-Kyle Broflovski/Byakyle – Matt Stone

-Stan Marsh/Stanryu – Trey Parker

-Kenny McCormick/Kenzaku – Matt Stone

-Butters Stotch – Matt Stone

-Randy Marsh – Trey Parker

-Gerald Broflovski – Matt Stone

-Sheila Broflovski – Mona Marshall

-Mayor McDaniels – Eliza Schneider

-Ouryu – Laurence Fishburne

-Cain Bearer – ?

-Billsmon - ?

-Satan (Nostalgia Critic) – Malcolm Ray

-Evilina (Nostalgia Critic) – Rachel Tietz

-Homura Akemi – Cristina Valenzuela

-Sayaka Miki – Sarah Williams

-Mami Tomoe – Carrie Keranen

-Kyoko Sakura – Lauren Landa

-Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future (Kaiba's 'real' dad) – Matt Maiellaro

-'Sailor Chaos' inspirer' – Michael Emerson

xxxxx

And that's a wrap! Doing these types of non-canon stories are enjoyable, especially of the many what if?s to deviate canon stories, trying out new crossover ideas, etc.

-I have considered doing a sequel entitled _**Rise of the Predabeasts**_ in focusing on my OC Avatar. Not until like I see the final episode of Transformers Prime in the coming weeks (and hearing they might do a TV Movie in truly wrapping up the series)…Seeing how the show goes, I'm hoping to make my fanfic a better adaptation of the source (I can imagine the story having 5 chapters).

We see Omega X transforms into Level 3, which will appear in Season 3.

-This is also the non-canon appearances of Guilkatomon and Omega X's Level 4 form. Guilkatomon is an Advance BioMerger that will appear at the climax of Season 3, while Level 4 will make its kickass appearance in Cross Generations.

These two characters making cameos: Billsmon and Whismon, are my parody OCs of Bills and Whis in DBZ Battle of Gods. They will appear in Digimon Fusion Kai's Battle of Gods in the future, taking place between the D-Reaper conflicts and the ending of DFK.

Isn't it surprising for me to add the other Puellas in kicking Sailor Chaos' ass? They can hold their own because Puella Magi is one of the best animes in history. Sorry I did not put Kalafina – Magia for the battle theme, I feel it did not fit for an epic finishing blow.

I can totally remind you of comparing the crossover characters to the YYGDM-01 verse. :D

-Madoka – Sailor Cosmos

-Puella Girls – Senshi/Valkyries

-Lightning – Athenamon _(The heart)_

-Nostalgia Critic – Omegamon _(The body)_

-Angry Video Game Nerd – Imperialdramon _(The mind)_

-Ford & Gardevoir – Ryo & Cyberdramon

-Stan/Cartman/Kyle/Kenny - Beast Tamers (Takato/Rika/Henry/Himura)

For those who are wonder who's the being that Charon and Prophet so inspired, I am NOT telling. There are a few hints though such as the VA if you look at _Taito's Ascension_, but it will not be fully revealed until canonically in the final stages of Cross Generations. We have not seen the last of him.

Will we see Kaiser Ghidorah canonically again? We are not sure, even in the Super Jax arc in Cross Generations, a chance it'll be unlikely since being killed by the Yami Houou causes his soul to go limbo and not being mentioned in the afterlife. If he does return (which me and K talked about on email secretly), his new appearance will be much more devastating than this non-canon appearance. Close to the series finale of YYGDM might do as a hint. We shall see though because its to early.

If you guys want to do a survey, here it is.

Fave Characters:

Fave Villains:

Fave New Characters:

Fave Comical Moments:

Fave Heartwarming Moments:

Fave Darkest Moments:

Fave Battles:

Fave Unexpected Twists:

**Here are mines**

**Fave Characters**: Tai & Agumon/Omega X, Takato & Guilmon/BlazeGallantmon/Guilkatomon, Lightning, Madoka Kaname, Nostalgia Critic, Ford & Gardevoir, Himura Tsubasa/AuroraInumon, Phillipe Sagara/Light Jaguar, Kotori Ayami/Brunhilde, Seto Kaiba/Blue Eyes White Dragon, Stan/Stanryu, Kenny/Kenzaku, Butters, Kyoko Sakura

**Fave Villains**: Sailor Charon/Sailor Chaos & Prophet, Kaiser Ghidorah, Megatron, Garland/Chaos, KingBasiliskmon/DexBasiliskmon, DexInumon, Black Panther, Madara Uchiha, Woodland Critters, GalacticNova X, Predaking, Daimaomon (DF-616/YYGDM-01)

**Fave New Characters**: Much of the characters above.

**Fave Comical Moments**: The Critic criticizing the heroes, Kaiba and company meets South Park, Charon's brief interaction with Professor Chaos (Butters), Himura saying about motherfucking basilisks, Cain Bearer's cameo, Kaiba meets the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future

**Fave Awesome/Heartwarming Moments**: Takato being Tai's protégé, Himura & Phillipe's bromance, Madara piss off Charon, Madoka summoning her friends against Sailor Chaos, The world is saved

**Fave Darkest Moments**: Ghidorah's revival, Sailor Chaos' actions on Lightning

**Fave Battles**: Brunhilde vs Alduindramon, Teen Titans Go! vs Woodland Critters, Omega X & BlazeGallantmon vs Burizalor & Virus, Ford vs Predaking, AuroraInumon vs DexBasiliskmon, Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go! vs Trigon/NegaTeen Titans/NegaTeen Titans Go!, Madoka/Lightning/(later)Homura/Kyouko/Sayaka/Mami vs Sailor Chaos, Critic & Nerd vs The Prophet, Omega X/BlazeGallantmon (Guilkatomon)/Ford & Gardevoir vs Kaiser Ghidorah

**Fave Unexpected Twists**: Madara controlling Alduindramon (for a while), The battle for all the pieces takes place in South Park, GalacticNova X and Predaking's appearances, DexBasiliskmon, South Park boys being deputized, Pacific Rim, Goddess Madoka's wrath, the post ending

See yah!


End file.
